


Лоза любви, лиана страсти

by rfeyra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Rival Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Цикл крэковых фиков про лесных пидрил во Флотзаме.





	Лоза любви, лиана страсти

**Название:** Спасибо Геральту  
**Цикл:** Лоза любви, лиана страсти  
**Авторы:** [feyra](http://feyra.diary.ru/) и [-доставляется к пиву](http://berkas.diary.ru/)  
**Размер:** мини, 3241 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет, фоном Геральт/Трисс  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** таймлайн квеста «Роза памяти»  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
**Краткое содержание:** Вольная фантазия на тему того, что делал Йорвет там, где быть его не должно было, и как и почему он оказался там в компании злейшего врага. Ну, не совсем злейшего. Ну, не совсем врага.

Тонкая кисточка, которую он держал в руках, мелко дрожала — так крепко, до побелевших костяшек, Йорвет ее сжимал. Не хотелось накапать краской лишнего на оголенную кожу, но и затягивать не самый приятный процесс желания не наблюдалось. Рисовать Йорвет предпочитал не торопясь, без спешки — и это если речь шла о пергаменте, а не о собственном теле. С последним дела обстояли сложнее и, пожалуй, волнительнее: на себе выводить узоры было не такой уж простой задачей, чтобы следить за ровностью рисунка, приходилось изворачиваться ужом, косить глаза и контролировать руки. С большим удовольствием Йорвет провел бы эти полтора часа, отстреливая накеров возле пещеры, но традиции своего народа он чтил и, если уж разрешал себе предаваться любовным утехам (а особенно с одним из проклятых Dh’oine), хотел не оплошать хотя бы в соблюдении оных.  
  
Если бы еще Роше не отличался талантом попадать в отвратительные стечения обстоятельств, портящие общие планы с завидной регулярностью (не так уж часто они пересекались, как можно было бы подумать, да и лес Флотзама по собственным меркам Йорвет облюбовал совсем недавно), все и сложилось бы отлично: неторопливо протекающий ритуал, потом встреча, потом... Но Роше хотелось успеть везде: проследить за ведьмаком, сунуться в лес и нахватать задницей стрел, выяснить, что забыла в городе не знакомая до этого чародейка, и вывести на чистую воду отожравшегося на чужих харчах коменданта, — и потребности тела (и, может, духа — в эту степь они не совались) как-то отходили на второй, а то и третий, план.  
  
Именно поэтому Йорвет в итоге дорисовывал свою татуировку впопыхах, чужими чернилами и в потемках, чуть ли не рыча от ярости и нервов. Помимо явных неудобств, подобное развлечение было щекотным и довольно неприятным — хотелось размазать только нанесенный рисунок, почесать место, где он был, а потом раздраженно сплюнуть на землю и пойти кого-нибудь убить. Того же Роше, будь он неладен. Или его цепного ведьмака, который разгуливает по лесу, как у себя дома. Как дома, в лесу могли себя чувствовать только скоя’таэли — так было уже достаточно давно, и менять подобный расклад Йорвету не хотелось. Если только не в лучшую сторону. Например, если бы скоя’таэли могли чувствовать себя как дома не только в лесу.  
  
Рисунок, тем временем, все же был готов — как продолжение татуировки, он лозой тянулся ниже и ниже, спускаясь вдоль бока к пупку и скрываясь под плотной тканью штанов. Вообще-то, традиция предписывала наносить «лозы страсти» исключительно во время прелюдии к самому действу или немногим раньше, и занималась этим эльфка, удаляясь заблаговременно в купальню, но так как ни купальни, ни эльфки у них не было, а также Роше вряд ли бы одобрил идею нанесения на свое тело каких-то посторонних узоров (да и не справился бы он с этой задачей, в конце концов), трудиться приходилось Йорвету. Уж лучше условное исполнение традиций, чем полное их отсутствие.  
  
Путь до сада, за годы запустения порядком заросшего сорняками, оказался более спокойным, чем все остальное: лес, в конце концов, был крайне привлекательным местом для прогулок, особенно учитывая, что стражники из Флотзама сюда соваться опасались, а лежки лесной нежити Йорвет легко мог обойти стороной. А вот сам сад (многие скоя’таэли величали его садом влюбленных, чем порядком раздражали своего предводителя, но статую с милующейся парой сложно было игнорировать, и с данным фактом приходилось мириться) встретил его трупами, подозрительной тишиной, которая явно долго не могла продлиться, и безлюдностью. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет, опять же, трупы. Но Йорвет не полагал нужным считаться и с живыми Dh’oine, что уж говорить о мертвых.  
  
Роше не было и, кажется, в ближайшие полчаса не предвиделось: тот передвигался достаточно тихо, но для тонкого слуха Йорвета это больше походило на топот обезумевшей лошади. Сухие ветки стороной обходил — и то хорошо.  
  
Шум, послышавшийся снизу из грота, застал Йорвета врасплох и даже обрадовал: ждать он не любил, особенно в компании нескольких скоропостижно истекших кровью людей. Может, в кои-то веки Роше соизволил не нарушить и так порушившихся планов? Верить в это очень хотелось, только вот, к сожалению, вера мало что имела общего с реальностью. Стоило Йорвету сунуться в грот, как до его слуха донесся куда более разборчивый одобрительный женский стон — Йорвет раздраженно заскрипел зубами и сжал кулаки, — а потом томное «о, Геральт». Нужно было пристрелить ведьмака еще на подходе к городу — и ведьмака, и его проклятую чародейку.  
  
Роше, впрочем, тоже следовало пристрелить, но вместо этого эльф дожидался его в чертовом саду влюбленных с долбанной лозой страсти на теле, порядком смазанной, как полагал он сам, поясом от штанов. От очередного скрежета зубами Йорвет воздержался: парочка от его недовольства явно не освободит территорию раньше. А вот от шальной мысли просто пристрелить две неприятные неожиданности, наслаждающиеся обществом друг друга, отказаться оказалось сложнее.  
  
Но слушать чужие стоны, имитируя еще одну эльфийскую статую (на этот раз — «Одинокий любовник»), было по меньшей мере опасно и глупо, и Йорвету не оставалось ничего, кроме как как найти себе временное убежище.  
  
Не его вина, что убежище нашлось в ближайших кустах немного поодаль от каменной статуи. В любом случае, отсюда отлично просматривалась вся заросшая розовыми кустами и сорняками поляна, включая и двух влюбленных. К счастью, не живых. Живых зато было прекрасно слышно — если, конечно, прислушиваться, а в лесной тишине Йорвету ничего другого просто не оставалось.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Коменданта Лоредо мало кто любил — и вообще, и, в частности, во Флотзаме. Приятными качествами он не обладал, притягательной внешностью не располагал, да и пахло от него, как от любого пропойцы из кабака. Роше казалось, что даже абсолютно дикие скоя’таэли мылись чаще, чем милсдарь комендант, да и любого из «белок» командир Синих Полосок имел право пристрелить без суда и следствия. Жаль, что с комендантом подобное бы не прошло. Может, будь Фольтест жив... Но в стране, которую вот-вот раздерет на части гражданская война, хватало проблем, а уж создавать новые без особых на то причин Роше не хотел. В конце концов, не успеет тело коменданта отдергаться на виселице, как на место одному жирному сукиному сыну придет другой, а убивать каждого отожравшегося борова у Роше просто не хватит времени. Да и желания. Да и сил, пожалуй.  
  
Несмотря на то, что самого Лоредо никто не любил, поговорить и похвастаться ублюдок считал превыше всего, и именно поэтому вместо неторопливой прогулки у Роше тем вечером выдалась скоростная пробежка по пересеченной местности. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграли и Бьянка, задержавшая его в дверях кабинета, и стража, остановившая его на на выходе из города — у всех этим вечером были дела к командиру карательного отряда, но никто почему-то не подумал, что и у того найдется, чем заняться. Тем более, что заняться этим очень хотелось, разве что не чесалось.  
  
Учитывая, что ради одного (он надеялся, что отмытого) эльфа Роше был готов преодолеть рысцой несколько миль гребаного леса, который его безмерно раздражал, лишь бы побыстрее, он заслуживал памятника — или хотя бы немного понимания. С Йорвета станется начать шипеть на очередное опоздание и затеять драку, чтобы они отпинали друг друга, а после — смыться в чащу.  
  
И если с руганью и дракой Вернон еще мог что-то поделать, то искать скоя’таэля в лесу — бессмысленный труд. Только шкуру продырявят его же неразумные собратья. Такой расклад Роше не устраивал, пусть в душе он и понимал, что, в общем-то, подобного отношения заслуживал. Хотя, с другой стороны, глава повстанцев сидел в своем лесу безвылазно, сам во Флотзам выбираться отказывался (как будто Роше в лесу не мог вздернуть приблудший скоя’таэль, и опасность ему ну совсем не грозила), разве что весьма резво отстреливал людей, которым вздумалось влезть на его территорию. В свое время он так же чуть не подстрелил Роше — и к чему это привело?  
  
В любом случае, свои опоздания Роше мог оправдать, пусть только и для себя. На его дела Йорвет плевал со всех деревьев, да и вообще — для почтенного старца по людским меркам эльф отличался завидной вспыльчивостью, любовью к тщательно скрываемым истерикам на пустом месте и, что скрывать, неплохим телосложением. Ради последнего можно было и потерпеть — уж терпеть-то при дворе Роше научился мастерски.  
  
Роше, должно быть, не был настоящим романтиком (даже, пожалуй, вообще романтиком), поскольку его не прельщали ни лес, ни сад, ни эльфские руины, а особенно — перспектива тащиться туда, то и дело залезая на очередную скалу, словно горный козел, стремящейся к особенно вкусному пучку травы. Сад в лесу вообще вводил его в состояние непонимания и перманентного раздражения. Эльфов все еще было сложно понять. На кой хер сдался им сад посреди леса, где и так полно деревьев? Разве что, действительно, не хватало им кустов с розами для полного счастья да статуи сомнительной ценности!  
  
Трупы Роше проигнорировал, потому что этого дерьма ему хватало и своего, разбираться с чужими он не подписывался. Игнорировать звуки весьма определенного характера, доносящиеся из-под земли, даже с его слухом, отнюдь не эльфским, было довольно сложно. В первую очередь он подумал, что Йорвет его не дождался — корабль уплыл, бежал он зря, и вообще сейчас самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы закончить их вечную погоню друг за другом. Во вторую — понял, что это больше попахивает ревностью, а не праведным гневом и ненавистью. В третью — осознал, что полагаться на слух — дело не самое верное, и лучше все проверить. Не то чтобы он своими глазами хотел лицезреть Йорвета с другим. Или с другой — кто этого эльфа разберет.  
  
Но до грота Роше не дошел: с противоположной стороны послышался шум, шорох и еле различимый свист. Он остановился, но, оглядевшись, не обнаружил ничего подозрительного — везде сорняки да цветы. Потом кто-то сдавленно выругался из ближайших кустов знакомым голосом, и, наконец, Йорвет высунулся из-за веток.  
  
— Сюда иди, — прошипел он.  
  
Роше подумал, что последнее, что следует ему делать — это слушаться командира повстанцев, за которым он охотится вот уже долгие годы, а потом, устало вздохнув, полез в кусты.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
— Позволь спросить, что ты забыл в кустах? Разве не ты кичился, что весь лес твой, ты король лесов и все в том же духе? — раздраженно поинтересовался Роше, когда сам уже устроился рядом и теперь с тоской думал, что снаружи ему хотя бы в задницу не кололи ветки.  
  
— А что я, мать твою, должен делать, по-твоему? Стоять там у всех на виду и распугивать заблудших накеров? — таким же тоном отозвался Йорвет, пихнув его локтем и пытаясь отвоевать себе больше пространства.  
  
— Ждать меня внизу, наверное. Твой же лес, твой грот. Кусты, конечно, тоже твои, но тебе не кажется, что это не самое удобное место?  
  
— Там уже трахаются, Dh’oine.  
  
— И без тебя? В твоем же лесу?  
  
— Вконец ебанулся? — свой риторический вопрос Йорвет фактически выплюнул.  
  
На несколько мгновений они замолчали, и Роше, снова вздохнув, вытянул ноги — не хватало только сидеть, раскорячившись. Со стороны, конечно, ноги, торчащие из кустов, наверняка выглядели по меньшей мере странно. Впрочем, не страннее кучи трупов и прелюбодействующей парочки внизу.  
  
— Спрячь свои копыта, нас заметят, — снова зашипел Йорвет.  
  
— Да кто сюда сунется? Нас тут четверо таких, и двое из них сидят в кустах. Бояться некого, — отозвался Роше, но ноги все же подтянул.  
  
— А как же романтично настроенные натуры с фетишем на цветы? Или мои сородичи — они обожают ту чушь про влюбленных эльфов со статуи? Или твой убийца королей — он, похоже, тоже любит всякие сантименты? Вон, развлекается, слышишь?  
  
— Мой убийца королей?  
  
— Да, твой убийца королей трахается внизу.  
  
— Он не мой. Я его не покупал, а из плена выпустил, не переводи стрелки. И уж точно я, блядь, его сюда не отправлял и не знал, что он припрется. — Роше тоже двинул локтем своему соседу по кустам и, услышав сдавленный сип, удовлетворенно улыбнулся. — А что делает твой убийца королей?  
  
— Мой не трахается внизу, как ты мог заметить.  
  
Они опять замолчали.  
  
Легкий лесной ветерок вместо запаха роз принес вонь немытого тела и слабый запах начинающегося разложения.  
  
Роше обернулся.  
  
— Кто это тут дохлый?  
  
Не сказать, что он не заметил «приятного» дополнения к деревьям, но до сего момента они его не очень-то интересовали.  
  
— Какие-то Dh’oine, — безэмоционально отозвался Йорвет.  
  
— А ты не мог убить их в другом месте? Или трупы хоть оттащить, а?  
  
— Я их не убивал!  
  
— В глаза мне смотри!  
  
— Заколебал ты меня со своими глазами! Мы не на допросе!  
  
— Мои глаза этого безобразия не видели.  
  
— Твоим глазам, блядь, придется поверить моим на слово. Почему-то в кустах сидим мы оба, а маньяк и убивец из нас — я.  
  
Снова повисла тишина, и Роше даже стало немного совестно. Минусов у Йорвета имелось достаточно, но обвинять его во вранье явно было перебором. Однако удержаться от того, чтобы пихнуть своего соседа локтем — совершенно нечаянно на этот раз, сидеть было жутко неудобно, — он не смог.  
  
— Хорош пихаться, — тут же вскинулся Йорвет, пихнув его в сторону.  
  
Роше тут же вжало щекой в колючие ветки, на голову посыпались листья.  
  
— Тут, блядь, не бальная зала. Подвинься.  
  
— Найди себе другие кусты. Их тут полно! Вот и будешь сидеть со всеми удобствами.  
  
— Иди нахер, розовые колются еще сильнее.  
  
— Сейчас мой нож колоться начнет!  
  
Йорвет насупился, явно готовый «отбрить» очередную словесную нападку, но ответа не последовало. Вместо этого он, вздрогнув, вновь заерзал, пытаясь сквозь одежду почесать грудь. Краска оказалась не лучшего качества, по всей видимости.  
  
— Мы так и будем здесь сидеть или, может, уйдем? — поинтересовался Роше, когда стоны, становящиеся все громче и громче, его окончательно допекли.  
  
— Я, блядь, не просто так эту херню два часа рисовал, чтобы запросто свалить в последний момент, — отозвался Йорвет раздраженно, продолжая чесаться.  
  
— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты каждый раз...  
  
— Этот обычай Aen Seidhe тебе не понять. Сиди и жди. Или уже припекло так, что зачесалось?  
  
Вопреки словам, чесалось именно у Йорвета: ему хотелось сорвать всю одежду немедленно и уже наконец... нет, не предаться утехам, а вдоволь расчесать то, до чего через слои ткани он не мог дотянуться. Следовало бы пытать этой краской пленников, обливая их и привязывая к деревьям.  
  
— Сука, — довольно громко изрек Йорвет, снова дернувшись.  
  
— Да что, во имя всего святого, с тобой такое?  
  
— Чешется!  
  
— Ну давай я почешу. Зря пришел, что ли?  
  
— Лапы убери!  
  
— Да я помочь пытаюсь, мудак ушастый! — возмущенно сказал Роше.  
  
— Еще одно слово про мои уши!..  
  
Закончить Йорвет не успел: послышались посторонние голоса — не стоны из грота — со стороны леса. Вскоре голоса стихли, и снова воцарилась относительная тишина.  
  
— Я вообще не понимаю, какого хуя мы встречаемся именно здесь, — шепотом пожаловался Роше. — Тут же весь лес пасется!  
  
— Это знаковое место, — прошипел эльф, но шипение его уверенностью уже не отличалось.  
  
— Это проходной двор. Если сюда еще и отряды стражи ходить на патруль начнут...  
  
— Отряды стражи не будут ходить на патруль в мой лес, ты!..  
  
Ругательства на эльфском Роше предпочел пропустить мимо ушей, а потом и вовсе заткнуть поток брани ладонью. Взгляд Йорвета пылал если не праведным гневом, то уж точно чем-то вроде него.  
  
— Ты еще бы, ядрена вошь, заорал: «Мы здесь, приходите все!»  
  
Эльф сердито фыркнул, отбросив руку, но чесаться не перестал. Это невозможно было терпеть, Роше уже начинало казаться, что он и сам вот-вот зачешется.  
  
— Ради всего святого, какого хера с тобой творится?  
  
— Чернила — говно, — лаконично ответил Йорвет, снова принимаясь за свое темное дело. Посмотри кто-нибудь на них со стороны — точно сдурел бы.  
  
Так он быстрее протрет дыру в своей гребаной стеганке, чем успокоится.  
  
— Так, может быть, блядь, мы уже свалим от сюда к херам собачьим, пока тихо, и займемся делом? Ну, раз ты не просто так себя разрисовывал, а теперь не просто так страдаешь.  
  
Роше узнал бы много нового о себе, возможно, если бы не незваные гости: голоса послышались снова, уже ближе, и вскоре сад посетил патруль скоя’таэлей, состоящий, судя по сапогам, из двух эльфов и краснолюда. Командир Синих Полосок затих, вжавшись в колючие ветви кустарника, чтобы освободить место для ног, и старался особенно не шелестеть ветвями. Его соседу хватило ума не пихаться на этот раз.  
  
Патрульные прошли вглубь поляны, перевернули ближайший труп.  
  
— Какой-то Dh’oine. Ведьмачья работа.  
  
Один из эльфов пожал плечами, слегка пнув тело мыском сапога.  
  
— Небось Лето. Он любит здесь бывать, — пробормотал его напарник, оглядевшись и сделав несколько шагов вглубь поляны.  
  
— Такую культуру просрали. Эльфы создали прекрасную историю о вере и доблести, а люди забрали ее, извратили на свой вкус и добавили вездесущего принца на белом коне, чтоб их.  
  
— Говорят, эхо голосов двух влюбленных до сих пор витает в этом саду, но услышать его может только тот, кто любит, — задумчиво проговорил второй скоя’таэль.  
  
— Хуйня это, эльфьи сказочки.  
  
Эльфы, синхронно фыркнув, отправились восвояси, а вот краснолюд задержался, шаря в карманах мертвеца. Сдерживаясь изо всех сил, Йорвет закусил губу, отчаянно надавливая на бок, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от гребаной чесотки. Краснолюд как будто чуял, мать его, что кому-то пиздец мешает — уходить не спешил и все бормотал какую-то херь себе под нос.  
  
Прохладная ладонь, прижавшаяся к разгоряченной коже, показалась по меньшей мере даром богов, и Йорвет не был уверен, каких именно. Он облегченно выдохнул, а после нахмурился, запоздало осознав два немаловажных факта: во-первых, Роше каким-то образом отыскал лазейку в его одежде, почти ничего толком не расстегнув, а во-вторых... впрочем, Йорвету было достаточно «во-первых», чтобы захотеть дать ему в глаз.  
  
Кусты шелестели негромко, совсем рядом шумел водопад, омывая эльфские руины, и в этой приятной тишине было прекрасно слышно — во всяком случае, эльфу — как где-то внизу, в его, мать его, гроте под землей, в его, мать его, водоеме с такой чистой и прохладной водой, ебутся проклятые Dh’oine, на месте которых должен был быть он. Возможно, сие можно было на слух принять за томные вздохи влюбленных. Йорвет был зол и думать ни о чем подобном не хотел.  
  
Краснолюд наконец ушел, оповестив об этом и товарищей, и высшее начальство, и даже невесть как затесавшегося здесь врага, громким криком «подождите меня, поганцы!».  
  
Йорвет испытал облегчение такой силы, что даже почти передумал залепить Роше в глаз, хотя очень хотелось. Особенно — когда тот убрал руку и отодвинулся.  
  
— Ты чего? — удивленно и растерянно спросил Йорвет.  
  
— Так мы же ждать собирались вроде? В порядке очереди, все такое. Ты же у нас борец за справедливость.  
  
— Ну... да, определенно, мы будем ждать.  
  
— Мне не очень хочется стоять в очереди только для того, чтобы поебаться в воде. И сидеть ради этого же в кустах — тоже.  
  
— Язык в зад себе засунь! Надо будет — пойдешь сам оттуда ведьмака выгонять голяком наверх.  
  
— Я подожду, так и быть.  
  
Ждать было скучно и напряженно. Не то чтобы в их жизни что-то вообще происходило спокойно, но возня Йорвета раздражала как самого эльфа, так и Роше, который то и дело получал локтем по ребрам. В конце концов, обе руки главы карательного отряда под одежду командира скоя’таэлей допустили с радостью, а тот был и рад хоть полапать или, в данном случае, почесать, раз уж предаваться утехам в кустах или в любом другом месте, помимо долбанного грота, ему не светило. Йорвет даже через какое-то время перестал мешаться и просто откинулся назад — ветки ему явно мешали меньше, чем краска на теле. А вот Роше свое незавидное положение осознал достаточно скоро: чесалось у эльфа прилично, в разных местах, и он вполне себе уверенно и нагло командовал, что и как делать.  
  
— Все, пошел выгонять. Заколебало! Их тут, между прочим, люди ждут! — пробурчал Роше, устав ублажать Йорвета в самом переносном из смыслов этого слова, а потом тихо добавил: — И нелюди.  
  
Он, выбравшись из кустов, встал и с удовольствием потянулся под раздраженное, с различимыми нотками зависти, бурчание эльфа, а после направился в грот — благо, стоны уже, похоже, стихли окончательно.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
— А тут ничего так, — обведя взглядом грот, заметил Роше.  
  
Обстановка была действительно впечатляющая, правда, засады в кустах все-таки не окупала.  
  
— Эльфы — натуры тонко чувствующие. Если копнуть, в каждом художника найти можно, — отозвался ведьмак, ухмыльнувшись.  
  
— Я и не знал, что ты такой философ. Что теперь, предложишь выслать Йорвету набор цветных чернил?  
  
Во всяком случае, если Роше и соберется, то проверит на каком-нибудь заключенном, вызывают они безудержное желание чесать или нет. Он же умел не только рушить чужие планы, но и свои придумывать с нуля.  
  
— Попытка не пытка.  
  
Геральт удалился, посмеиваясь и довольно скалясь. Уж он-то желаемого получил с лихвой, несмотря на то, что рыжая чародейка смылась сразу после произошедшего, не став дожидаться кавалера.  
  
Обождав некоторое время, из кустов, игнорируя протянутую руку, вылез мрачный и помятый Йорвет.  
  
— Я запомню про чернила, — пообещал он хмуро.  
  
— Ты хочешь синие или зеленые?  
  
— Красные. Из крови невинно убиенных.  
  
— Ну, этого дерьма и здесь завались. — Роше обвел рукой поляну. — Спасибо Геральту.  
  
— Уж что-что, а спасибо Геральту я сегодня говорить точно не собираюсь, — отозвался Йорвет. — Пошли уже, пока наш благодетель не решил вернуться.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Название:** в жопу раненая рысь, потому что я могу  
**Цикл:** Лоза любви, лиана страсти  
**Размер:** мини, 2275 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** пара матерных слов  
**Краткое содержание:** Очередная история о том, как Роше и Йорвет искали уединенное место и все-таки нашли, а что было дальше — смотрите в следующей серии. 

Вернону Роше, как, собственно, и многим людям и нелюдям до него, неудобно было находиться в гроте под садом Влюбленных наедине с ведьмаком по целому ряду причин. В первую очередь, конечно же, потому, что его собственные воспоминания, связанные с этим местом, даже с натяжкой сложно было назвать пристойными, но об этом он старательно пытался забыть на время, отводя взгляд и от призывно плещущейся водички, и от увитых розовыми побегами стен.

  
Обвинять Геральта в предательстве было, вроде бы, рано, но и говорить с ним не хотелось совершенно. Роше чувствовал некую неопределенность, повисшую в воздухе — как между ним и ведьмаком, так и между ним и Йорветом, которого в последнее время даже не приходилось выслеживать, чтобы пересечься совершенно случайно в лесу. Этим вечером Роше был не один, искал не эльфа и совсем не обрадовался, ввязавшись в побоище с его участием.  
  
Те несколько секунд, что ему удалось урвать, скрестив со скоя’таэлем клинки, были наполнены молчанием и не привнесли никакой определенности в происходящее.  
  
Вопрос “Какого хера происходит?”, конечно, вертелся на языке, но он охватывал слишком многое и был отброшен за ненадобностью. Почти все белки скрылись в лесу вместе со своим предводителем — утекли, можно сказать, как вино из пробитой бочки. И в этом, конечно же, совсем не было заслуги командира “Синих Полосок”, в какой-то момент просто “потерявшего” Йорвета в бою.  
  
Решать проблемы Роше намеревался по мере поступления, а потому первым делом отправил своих людей с парочкой пленных скоя’таэлей обратно в город, а сам спустился в грот уже знакомой дорогой в поисках, как он надеялся, все еще союзника. Какие бы слухи ни ходили о ведьмаках в общем и об одном конкретном — в частности, тот оказался хорошим бойцом, в отличие от многих, не зазнавался по этому поводу и, в общем-то, нравился Роше сильнее, чем огромная часть его вынужденных знакомых.  
  
Геральт обнаружился в гроте совсем один, порядком побитый и вяло сбивающий с одежды пыль.  
  
— Что здесь, твою мать, случилось? Где он? Где убийца королей?  
  
— Сбежал. Вы, видимо, разминулись в дверях. Мне нужно в город, и побыстрее: он отправился на поиски Трисс.  
  
Вопрос о том, какой из ведьмаков помогает нынче Йорвету и не окажется ли, что тот заполучил обоих, встал поперек горла.  
  
— В таком случае, начнем охоту.  
  
Роше уже сделал выбор и убрал меч в ножны, первым забравшись по осыпающейся мелкой земляной крошкой стене обратно в сад. Он лишь на пару секунд задержался, чтобы поднять свой блеснувший в траве метательный нож, как вдруг почувствовал легкий удар по затылку. Обернулся, ощупывая голову. Никого.  
  
Геральт уже уверенно припустил вниз по склону: стоило бы последовать его примеру, но Вернон все медлил и медлил, дождавшись только того, что второй камешек едва не прилетел ему в лицо.  
  
Роше с неким облегчением скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Какого хера ты тут делаешь?!  
  
— Тебя жду, болезный!  
  
Йорвет вылез из кустов, опасливо поглядывая вслед ведьмаку. Многозначительную жестикуляцию Роше, который указывал то на Геральта, удаляющегося прочь от руин, то на сами руины, а теперь и воздевал руки трагичным образом к небу, эльф игнорировал совершенно.  
  
— Если ты собирался составить ведьмаку компанию, то ты слегка приотстал. Так может ну его вообще? — Йорвет усмехнулся, прищурившись. — Сомневаюсь, что он и сам до города одним куском не доберется.  
  
— Я, в отличие от некоторых, знаю, что такое дружеская поддержка, — сварливо возразил Роше, уже почти решившись действительно послать ведьмака лесом и самому остаться в этом лесу. — Ничего в памяти не всплывает?  
  
— Не-а. Звучит как название чего-то скучного, прямо как вся твоя жизнь, dh'oine.  
  
— Вернон, чтоб тебя! — сердито прикрикнули от водопада.  
  
— Жди здесь, — прозвучало угрожающе, но скоя'таэль только легкомысленно взмахнул рукой. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
— Беги-беги, как послушная дворняга. Хвостом повилять не забудь!  
  
— Иди нахер, Йорвет. Вернее, сядь уже где-нибудь и постарайся ничего не сломать. Я скоро.  
  
Роше развернулся, мысленно схватившись за голову в отчаянии, и быстрым шагом направился следом за ведьмаком, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Эльф, оставшись в одиночестве, поморщился, сплюнув под ноги, и ощупал десну. Опыт подсказывал, что, если он все же намеревается получить достойную порцию внимания в этот день, придется приложить немного больше усилий, чем пролежать в кустах пару часов, иначе этот проклятый dh'oine снова все испортит. Учитывая, что они оба в подобных ситуациях умудрялись создавать проблемы и сложности на пустом месте, удивляться далеко не благоприятному раскладу не приходилось.  
  
Выследить в лесу эльфа — задача не из простых. О людях такого не скажешь.  
  
— Нас преследуют, — в какой-то момент решил сообщить ведьмак, даже не оборачиваясь. — Какой-то одинокий скоя’таэль.  
  
Роше пожал плечами, опустив ладонь на рукоять меча.  
  
— Он может составить нам компанию, если хочет. Ничего не имею против.  
  
— Хватит с тебя драк на сегодня, — Геральт нахмурился, ускорив шаг. — Трисс в опасности.  
  
— Драки, они как мясо в рагу. Много не бывает.  
  
Вскоре за ними закрылись городские ворота, и слежка потеряла свою актуальность. Кто же знал, что Йорвету хватит наглости влезть туда, куда, по его же собственным словам, “его не заманят ни деньги, ни уговоры, ни еда, ни столь велеречивые обещания”.  
  
“Я скорее сам вспорю себе брюхо, чем позволю тебе увести меня в ваш вонючий, кишащий dh'oine городишко, Роше. У тебя нет ни шанса”, — морщась, обещал Йорвет тогда, но сейчас он, с такой же кислой и недовольной миной, все же штурмовал городскую стену, отчаянно раскаиваясь в своем решении.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ни один нормальный эльф в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не отправится в жилище к смертельным врагам не то что вечером — даже глубокой ночью под покровом кромешной темноты. Подвергать себя опасности было сомнительного рода удовольствием.  
  
Но Роше даже не надеялся, что ему достался нормальный эльф.  
  
Когда его резко схватили за плечо и дернули во тьму подворотни, ударив о стену, первой и закономерной реакцией было надавить острием ножа сильнее, сквозь несколько слоев одежды погружая лезвие в плоть. Но к горлу прижимались теплые пальцы, а не холодный металл, и, как только он смог это осознать, первое напряжение спало.  
  
Опознать владельца пальцев не составило труда: мало кто в этом мире мог столь бесцеремонно атаковать Вернона Роше у порога его жилища только для того, чтобы поцеловать, страстно вжимая в пошатнувшуюся опору. Ворота дрогнули под напором вожделения, но устояли.  
  
— Что ты тут, блядь, делаешь?! — взволнованно прошипел Роше, получив-таки возможность связно изъясняться. — Совсем ополоумел, ирод?  
  
— Ты сам предлагал мне забраться в город! — донеслось в ответ укоризненно. — Упорно и неоднократно. Последний раз — позавчера.  
  
— Ну не без заранее подготовленного плана же! А вдруг тебя найдут? Что тогда? Предлагаешь мне тебя повесить? Я бы с радостью, конечно же, но не так же сразу. А вдруг… — Роше в отчаянии взмахнул рукой.  
  
Йорвет сильнее сжал кулаки на отворотах его одежды и подался вперед так, что мрачное выражение на его лице удалось рассмотреть даже в столь скудном освещении.  
  
— Ну ты же не дашь меня в обиду, мой рыцарь, блядь, без страха, блядь, и упрека?  
  
Вернон нервно сглотнул, но не нашелся, что возразить.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
В результате, как водится, целой цепочки странных обстоятельств и неверных выборов они всё же оказались в закрытой комнате. Одни. И пускай Йорвет ободрал себе о деревянную стену борделя ладони, забираясь в окно второго этажа, а Роше лишних полчаса проторчал у стойки в ожидании ключа от единственной свободной каморки, результат, тем не менее, стоил затраченных усилий.  
  
Во-первых, комната была небольшая и, главное, совершенно определенно, пустая: без дыр в стене и забытых в шкафу любовников. Во-вторых, за стеной располагались покои Трисс Меригольд, а она вряд ли потерпела бы излишне тревожащих соседей, так что Роше имел наглость надеяться на тишину и покой. В-третьих, ночь еще только начиналась, а значит, у него в кои-то веки было огромное количество времени прежде, чем пришлось бы собираться, чтобы успеть вернуться в город незамеченным. Он уже находился, можно сказать, в паре шагов от рабочего места, и это казалось своего рода даром свыше.  
  
Вернон осмотрелся, задул врученную ему при входе свечу. Меблировка комнаты была достаточно скудной и простой, чтобы он не растянулся в итоге у ног все еще недруга, целуя мыски его ботинок.  
  
Йорвет, впрочем, выглядел так, словно его срочно нужно было поцеловать. Хоть куда-нибудь.  
  
— Гнусный клоповник, — хрипло отметил эльф, оглядываясь по сторонам в полутьме. — Ничего вы, dh'oine, строить не умеете. Дайте вам лес — и вы нарубите из него бревен и соорудите жалкое подобие жилищ.  
  
— Мне тоже здесь не нравится, будь уверен.  
  
Лунный свет едва проникал сквозь закрашенное краской окно, освещая силуэт скоя'таэля, без вездесущего лука за спиной, но не позволяя увидеть детали. Памятуя о том, что находится в борделе, Роше решил не терять времени даром и сразу взял дело в свои руки. Он даже успел в короткой, но яростной борьбе авторитетов завалить эльфа на глухо скрипнувшую койку, едва не промазав мимо нее, и подмять под себя, придавливая, как столь приятный и, главное, запланированный ход событий нарушила очередная неловкость.  
  
Оконная рама скрипнула куда звучнее, чем кровать. Йорвет замер, нервно вдохнув и, кажется, пытаясь провалиться сквозь матрас. Наклонившись сильнее, Роше успешно закрыл скоя'таэля собой. Кончиком носа он чувствовал выступивший на не прикрытом извечной повязкой виске пот.  
  
— Это что, чтоб вас всех, такое?!  
  
Сказать, что Вернон был зол — ничего не сказать. Он уже успел в красках представить, чем окончится этот вечер и в какую приятную ночь плавно перетечет. В конце концов, познав разницу между приятными занятиями на природе и приятными занятиями в более-менее обустроенной комнате, где имелась даже хоть сколько-нибудь мягкая кровать, Роше был всеми руками и остальными частями своего тела за последний вариант, но, к сожалению, в лесу, как правило, никто не обустраивал на полянах или в буреломах бордели на выезде.  
  
И сейчас этот план пытались бессовестно сорвать, а ведь тот нравился ему куда больше, чем "скандал, расследование, повешение, побег, погоня".  
  
— Вернон? — вопросили из открытого окна, и тут же недоумение сменилось возмущением: — Трисс?!  
  
Ведьмаки отлично видят в темноте, но не сквозь предметы, и Роше не спешил отстраняться, памятуя об этом — только повернулся к нарушителю спокойствия лицом, намереваясь быстро покончить с этим безумием.  
  
— Твоя принцесса, блядь, в другом замке, Геральт! Соседнее окно.  
  
Прерывистое дыхание над ухом только добавляло масла в огонь, уж кого-кого, а этого скоя'таэля может пугать только он один.  
  
Геральт, немало смущенный встреченным отпором, перекинул ногу обратно за окно.  
  
— Ну прости уж, попутал, что орать-то. Я и не знал, что ты не чужд простых человеческих удовольствий, Вернон. Жаждешь снять напряжение после встречи со старым врагом? Поймаешь ты своего эльфа. Сразу, как только я — ведьмака.  
  
— Вали нахер, Геральт!  
  
Пришлось прикрикнуть, но оконная рама наконец встала на положенное место, а Йорвет позволил себе испустить сдавленный, обреченный стон, нисколько этого не смущаясь. Не вполне то, что планировалось, но ситуацию еще можно было исправить. Он поднял руку и почти сразу опустил ее на затылок Роше, слегка сжав пальцы на коротких волосах. Тот недовольно дернул головой, но высвободиться не сумел и только усмехнулся, позволяя отвести свою голову назад.  
  
— И ты еще говоришь, что у меня в руинах — проходной двор!  
  
— И говорю, — усмехнувшись, нагло подтвердил Роше и приподнялся, чуть сжав открытое расслабленно горло ладонью под подбородком.  
  
Хватка на его волосах не ослабла, но приобрела приятный оттенок эротичности.  
  
— Что еще ты можешь сказать?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
— Ты гребаный расист, Роше.  
  
— То, что я сказал, что ты пахнешь, как эльф, еще не значит, что я расист! — возмущенно шикнул Вернон, высунувшись из окна почти по пояс.  
  
Зевак не было видно, как и его подчиненных. Мало ли кто под покровом ночи тайком покидает бордель, кому до этого вообще есть дело?  
  
— И много эльфов ты перенюхал?  
  
— Мне достаточно одного.  
  
Он обернулся, вернувшись в комнату и отряхнув ладони друг о друга.  
  
— Прошу вперед. Уж прости, веревочную лестницу нет времени сооружать. Могу подержать за руки.  
  
— Подержишь, когда подыхать буду, — отрезал Йорвет и выскользнул в окно, спустя несколько мгновений ловко приземлившись двумя этажами ниже. — Ножны сбрось.  
  
— Когда ты их только снять успел...  
  
Роше подхватил с пола пояс с ножнами, перекинул через плечо и покинул столь гостеприимную комнатушку, вскоре поравнявшись со спутником. Йорвет смерил его взглядом, так и говорящим: я не впечатлен. Не то чтобы Вернон так старался поразить его воображение — это вообще было бы достаточно проблематично, учитывая, сколько скоя'таэль повидал за свои триста с лишним — но все равно было обидно.  
  
Ножны Йорвет, не глядя, поймал в полете.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Неприятность настигла их уже почти на выходе из города: подвыпивший отряд стражи расположился прямо посреди дороги, решив навести порядок и устранить с оной дороги парочку пьяниц — таких же, в сущности, как они.  
  
И вот теперь бравый командир Синих Полосок сидел на корточках возле стены, выглядывая из-за угла и ожидая развязки, а порядком заскучавший Йорвет примостился за ним, и не думая прятаться, и периодически покусывал верноново ухо.  
  
Первые несколько раз Роше выдержал с честью, однако на третьем все же сдался и с недовольной миной повернулся к спутнику:  
  
— Ты не мог бы не кусаться, пока я стою на стреме?  
  
— Мне нравится твое ухо, — в подтверждение на оном снова сомкнулись зубы, островатый клык кольнул хрящик. — Круглое. Я бы отрезал и засушил, на память.  
  
Вернон шикнул неодобрительно.  
  
— Отрезай на здоровье, отвянь только потом.  
  
Щеку кольнуло лезвие ножа, заставляя повернуться лицом к владельцу, и на недолгое время Роше все же позволил себе отвлечься от драмы, разворачивающейся на вергенской дороге. Уберутся эти стражники целыми или по частям, неважно: его устраивали оба варианта.  
  
— И тем не менее, мне было бы гораздо удобнее следить за обстановкой, если бы ты так в него не дышал. Что за извращенные вкусы? Это для вас нормально?  
  
— Для кого — "нас"?  
  
— Скоя'таэлей. Эльфов. Преступников. Это нездоровая фиксация, Йорвет, — Роше усмехнулся, снова поворачиваясь навстречу делам. — Тебе стоит задуматься.  
  
Тот какое-то время молчал, в действительности оставив многострадальное слегка саднящее ухо в покое. Чем бы он там ни занимался, пока что это никак не касалось его спутника, так что Роше был вполне доволен.  
  
Наконец, скоя'таэль отмер:  
  
— Я не потерплю подобных грязных намеков от dh'oine, который совсем недавно сказал, что я пахну, как эльф. Ты гребаный расист, Вернон Роше, как я тебе уже и говорил. Расист-затейник с пристрастиями конченого извращенца.  
  
— А неплохо сказано.  
  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Ты заслужил эти оскорбления.  
  
— Спасибо. Очень мило с твоей стороны. Не желаешь нынче утром прогуляться вдоль берега? До рассвета еще далеко, а близ логова кейрана вряд ли кто-то нарушит наше уединение.  
  
— Что, пьяницы с дороги не уходят?  
  
— В точку.  
  
Роше поднялся, с удовольствием выпрямив ноги, и неспешно направился прочь по портовым мосткам, в силу, вероятно, врожденной насмешливости все же галантно предложив спутнику руку. 

 

* * *

 

  
**Название:** Легкий способ бросить пытать  
**Цикл:** Лоза любви, лиана страсти  
**Размер:** мини, 1781 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
**Краткое содержание:** Однажды, в ходе очередного провалившегося «гениального» плана по организации уединенного рандеву, они оказываются в пыточной «Синих Полосок», Йорвет — скованным и самую малость побитым, а Роше — совершенно не представляющим, что теперь делать. 

Вернон Роше не так уж часто позволял себе расслабиться и закончить с работой пораньше. Зачастую он засиживался за документами заполночь, падая в койку совершенно разбитым, успев разве что раздеться да осушить кружку воды или вина. Он любил свою работу и получал от нее определенное удовольствие, однако после смерти Фольтеста запал значительно подутих, как минимум, потому, что документы эти никому больше не были нужны.  
  
С появлением в жизни Роше вполне определенного нетерпимого к опозданиям эльфа работа начала заканчиваться пораньше подозрительно часто. Договорившись о встрече, он уже просто не мог сказать себе: «Ну, еще парочку писем и закончу», — и как следствие, не просыпался под утро на груде сваленных на столе бумаг с отпечатком оных на все лицо.  
  
Тем вечером, тихим и на удивление не дождивым, Вернон также собирался отложить документы и отправиться на встречу, разобравшись с большинством дел, как та неожиданно настигла его сама. Как и большинство неприятных неожиданностей в его жизни, эта носила характер весьма срочный и требовала немедленного принятия решений.  
  
Протяжно заскрипев, отворилась дверь, и сквозь образовавшуюся в проеме давку все же протиснулась Бьянка. Следом Тринадцатый, напряженно пыхтя, впихнул никого иного как Йорвета, припечатав его к ближайшей стене, чтоб не дергался.  
  
Поймав в полете свалившуюся со стола папку, Роше заставил себя сохранять подобающее хозяину положения выражение лица.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, как начать, командир. Это было, ядрен батон, внезапно.  
  
Бьянка неуверенно покосилась на напарника, но Тринадцатый только плечами пожал:  
  
— Так точно, командир.  
  
— Да, мать его, и не говорите, — медленно произнес Роше, со стуком опустив папку на столешницу. — Насколько же вы отчаялись, что сами приперлись в город? А, Йорвет?  
  
Эльф трепыхнулся, с силой пихнув Тринадцатого ногой в колено, но вырваться не сумел. Положению требовалось немедленное спасение, однако Роше отдавал себе отчет в том, что предводитель скоя’таэлей — не девица в бедственном положении. Его нельзя просто взять и отправить в закат на белом коне.  
  
— Пошел нахер! — тем временем недовольно прошипел эльф.  
  
Роше тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Ничем в этом помочь не могу. Сколько вас в городе? Бьянка, вы видели кого-нибудь еще?  
  
Бьянка только руками развела:  
  
— Да мы и его-то не заметили бы, если бы Тринадцатый отлить не пошел... герой дня!  
  
Воспользовавшись тем, что его пленитель отвлекся, чтобы показать Бьянке неприличный жест, Йорвет попытался вырваться на волю, стремясь, вероятно, к тому же пресловутому закату безо всяких коней.  
  
— Ты, блядь, не дергайся! — прикрикнул Тринадцатый, встряхнув и еще раз приложив его лбом об стену.  
  
Скоя’таэль неразборчиво, но крайне ядовито выплюнул что-то на эльфском и лягнул пленителя в колено уже успешнее, за что огреб затрещину. Одновременно с этим Роше раздраженно махнул рукой:  
  
— Хорош уже, а то всю дурь выбьешь.  
  
— Что, руки прибить чешутся, Dh’oine? Ну так рискни, и посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
Завязалась небольшая потасовка, в ходе которой Тринадцатый сильней заломил пленнику руки за спину, стараясь встать так, чтобы прицельные пинки не попадали по ногам, а Йорвет практически распластался по стене, глухо шипя от боли.  
  
— Ах ты сука!  
  
— А, чтоб вас всех. Сковать этого припадочного и подать наверх, в комнату для бесед. Не беспокойся, эльф, оттуда чудесный вид на виселицу.  
  
Роше вполне натурально выматерился, ударив кулаком по столу, чем ускорил процесс выполнения приказа. Ему даже удалось поймать взгляд скоя’таэля, пока Бьянка возилась с ключами от кандалов, но ситуацию это ничуть не облегчило.  
  
Йорвет усмехнулся и весело подмигнул.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Когда Роше наконец вошел в комнату для допросов, заперев за собой дверь, эльф уже сидел там на одиноком шатком стуле, скучающе озираясь по сторонам.  
  
— Dh’oine, ты умудряешься заставить себя ждать, даже когда я уже у тебя в норе, — он укоризненно цокнул языком.  
  
Йорвет явно веселился, получая удовольствие от неприятностей, в которые вляпался. Роше недовольно фыркнул:  
  
— Ну прости уж, пытался избавить нас от компании.  
  
— Не хочешь ни с кем делить неземное удовольствие? Ждешь не дождешься, как сможешь прижечь мои нежные пятки?  
  
Открытая взгляду йорветова бровь вызывающе двинулась вверх-вниз. Роше только пальцем у виска покрутил:  
  
— Ты свои пятки давно видел? Ты мне ими губу поцарапал, извращенец.  
  
— Я, мать твою, извинился потом, — почти обиженно фыркнул Йорвет.  
  
Он поерзал на стуле, нащупал цепь от кандалов, на совесть примотанную к спинке, и неодобрительно поморщился.  
  
— Да уж, как в королевской темнице.  
  
Роше, как бы извиняясь, развел руками:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу тебя развязать.  
  
— В прошлый раз тебя это не смущало, — эльф ухмыльнулся еще шире и многозначительнее.  
  
За спиной скоя’таэля действительно открывался отличный вид на виселицу и парочку покачивающихся на ней тел. Собирайся Роше подвергнуть собеседника реальному допросу, он бы непременно развернул стул, предоставляя ему возможность обозревать свое возможное будущее, но вместо этого мужчина только тяжело вздохнул и положил ладонь Йорвету на щеку. Тот на мгновение прикрыл глаз, но прислоняться к руке не стал.  
  
Роше отвернулся, нахмурившись пуще прежнего.  
  
— И какого только хера ты сюда приперся?  
  
— Ты в городе, я в городе. Что зря время-то терять?  
  
— Выпороть тебя за это мало, Йорвет, — скорее с укором, чем с угрозой произнес Вернон и убрал руку, будто ничего и не было.  
  
Эльф хитро усмехнулся:  
  
— О, я уже оценил твою коллекцию плетей и хлыстов со стороны, благодарю. Более близкое знакомство только рассеет интригу.  
  
— Идеи твои идиотские оно рассеет, придурок. Что теперь делать-то? У тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь дельные предложения?  
  
— А что предложения? — Йорвет пожал плечами. — Предлагаю все-таки заняться, чем собирались, а они пусть думают, что ты меня пытаешь. Поверь, я буду стонать очень убедительно.  
  
Роше закрыл глаза ладонью и со вздохом потер переносицу. Дико хотелось выпить. Пить, впрочем, было нечего и некогда. Не было печали — нашел себе развлечение, так это теперь называется.  
  
— А ведь не поздно еще вычеркнуть это безумие из памяти, выпытать у тебя всю нужную информацию да и повесить, — негромко заметил он.  
  
— Так почему же я еще не распят на этом дивном приспособлении у стены? Судя по следам крови, я буду не первым постояльцем.  
  
Йорвет криво ухмыльнулся, заметно напрягшись. Даже выражение на лице стало неуловимо жестче, словно он в любую секунду собирался броситься в атаку. Роше отчего-то не сомневался, что скоя’таэль и скованным имеет неплохие шансы на победу. Не против него, но все же.  
  
— Молчание, что ж. Хочешь сказать, что ты по уши влюблен?  
  
— Хочу сказать, что я по уши в дерьме, — честно признался Вернон, но поднял руки в знак капитуляции, с облегчением отметив, как расслабились, снова распрямившись, плечи его собеседника.  
  
— Ты такой неромантичный.  
  
— Если помнишь, на прошлой неделе я принес тебе вишневый пирог. Это ли не романтика?  
  
— Чтобы я да принял еду из рук Dh’oine?! — Йорвет презрительно фыркнул.  
  
— Ага, сначала чуть в рожу не кинул, а потом сожрал тайком, — язвительно усмехнулся Роше в ответ. — Я все знаю, я видел крошки. Признайся, неплохой был пирог.  
  
— Ха! Что за вздор.  
  
— Ах да, блядь, вишневый — это твой натуральный вкус. А испражняются все эльфы бабочками.  
  
— Пошел в жопу!  
  
— Что, так сразу? Даже не поцелуешь?  
  
Беседа снова свернула в привычное русло обоюдных подколов, и оба выдохнули с облегчением тайком, до сих пор не доверяя друг другу достаточно, чтобы не воспринимать всерьез каждое колкое слово.  
  
— Не больно-то удобно, — пожаловался Йорвет, дернув скованными руками и многозначительно приподняв бровь. — Может, все-таки подсобишь?  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? Эй, Бьянка, дай-ка мне ключик, а то нам с господином эльфом разговаривать неудобно? — передразнил Роше, нервно меряя шагами небольшую, в сущности, комнатушку.  
  
— Вроде того. Но я предлагаю выход куда более изящный.  
  
— Удиви меня.  
  
— У меня есть отмычки.  
  
В ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Йорвет расплылся в улыбке и широко расставил ноги, приглашающе кивнув на место перед собой.  
  
— Но их придется поискать.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
— Подержи подол.  
  
Йорвет согнул ногу в колене и уперся ступней в плечо собеседнику, превратив и без того двусмысленную позу в более чем двусмысленную. Роше, пыхтя, пытался извлечь проклятые отмычки, вшитые по отдельности в потайной кармашек на внутренней стороне йорветова бедра.  
  
— Я, блядь, пристроиться пытаюсь. Кто вообще прячет отмычки настолько глубоко?!  
  
— А кто проводит пленникам допросы в полном обмундировании? У меня их доставать выходит достаточно ловко, — усмехнувшись, парировал в ответ эльф, съехав еще ниже по спинке стула.  
  
Более чем двусмысленная поза в одночасье стала вполне однозначной, и все бы ничего, если бы Йорвет выбрал подходящее время для приставаний.  
  
— Мне уже неуютно находиться с тобой в одной пыточной, — мрачно сообщил Роше, но свое занятие не бросил.  
  
Взмокшие пальцы плохо слушались, а прижавшаяся к щеке нога, помимо прочих частей йорветова тела, немало отвлекала внимание.  
  
— Тем хуже для тебя. Советовал же, придержи подол.  
  
— Я тебе сейчас им рот заткну, если не успокоишься, клянусь. А это что?  
  
— Мое копье.  
  
— При всем уважении, но на копье он никак не тянет, — с сомнением протянул Вернон, присвистнув.  
  
— Ты конченый человек, Роше, — покачал головой скоя’таэль, сокрушенно вздохнув. — И ведь рассказал бы тебе поучительную историю о выживании и природной эльфской живучести, но, пожалуй, не буду. Оставь только этот треклятый карман в покое, там действительно кусок копья.  
  
— Не уверен, что хочу знать.  
  
Вернон подцепил-таки ногтем вторую отмычку и отстранился, неоправданно мягко подхватив йорветову ногу под колено, чтобы опутить на пол. Смерив хитрую эльфью физиономию неодобрительным взглядом, он молча поднялся на ноги и обошел стул, присев, чтобы не первой свежести кое-где слегка ржавеющие кандалы оказались на уровне его глаз.  
  
Какое-то время было слышно только тихое поскрипывание стула и сосредоточенное дыхание. От ковыряния в них кандалы начали поворачиваться, и Роше дернул за цепь, возвращая их на место.  
  
— Помягче!  
  
— Я стараюсь. Никак не могу попасть, хорош дергаться.  
  
— У меня руки затекли, — посетовал Йорвет, чуть согнув руки в локтях и отведя назад плечи. — И сидеть неудобно.  
  
— Какой ты, блядь, нежный, — фыркнул в ответ Роше.  
  
— Вот и веди себя соответствующе.  
  
— Я злой и жестокий, только насиловать и ломать умею... О! Щелкнуло!  
  
Второй щелчок в наступившей тишине раздался уже гораздо более отчетливо, и один из браслетов кандалов поддался, открываясь.  
  
— Ломать действительно умеешь, — с легким отзвуком уважения произнес Йорвет, поворачиваясь боком на стуле и вызывающе глядя на собеседника сверху-вниз. — Что дальше?  
  
— Ты же сам просил помягче?  
  
Легкая хрипотца в голосе была бы на диво угрожающей, если бы не одно но: Роше бы слишком многое отдал сейчас за то, чтобы действительно просто заняться тем, чем они и собирались заниматься весь вечер, не думая ни об отмычках, ни о кандалах.  
  
Ну, о кандалах — разве что самую малость.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Освободившись от неудобных цепей, Йорвет поднялся со стула, потягиваясь и разминая руки. Он совсем не выглядел огорченным или уставшим, скорее даже наоборот, и эта веселая безуминка во взгляде уже почти не раздражала его собеседника.  
  
— Выберешься через окно. Главное больше никому не попадись, — Роше нахмурился, сложив на груди руки. — Ни здесь, ни в лесу своем.  
  
— Неужто я слышу в твоем голосе беспокойство?  
  
— Нет. Но второй раз за день я с тебя цепи снимать не буду.  
  
Йорвет пожал плечами, даже не пытаясь продемонстрировать интерес к беседе. Он уже поднял оконную раму и закрепил ее в таком состоянии, игнорируя обещанные красоты, открывшиеся взгляду в прямоугольнике окна, и теперь стоял напротив, глядя так спокойно, словно подстроенные главой поискового отряда побеги не были ему в новинку.  
  
— Тебе придется меня ударить.  
  
— С удовольствием, — эльф коротко усмехнулся.  
  
Он приблизился вплотную, мягко придержав ладонями лицо Роше и не давая отстраниться, и запечатлел на его губах целомудренный, пугающе нежный поцелуй.  
  
Прежде, конечно же, чем схватить за шею и припечатать виском о дверь.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Название:** Что гложет Йорвета  
**Цикл:** Ядрен батон  
**Размер:** мини, 1011 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Йорвет, булочки, фоном Роше  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** вдохновлено [вот этим](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9d7bc1212dfd6416ec2f9bd5ebe6cf30/tumblr_mtqwlsw7p71ru0pj9o2_500.jpg) артом

Богатейшие лесные угодья, где добыть что-либо, кроме ягод, корешков и мяса диких животных было достаточно проблематично, навевали на Йорвета тоску. Вырос он не в лесу, что не могло не сказаться на его привычном рационе. Иногда, нападая на купеческие повозки, скоя’таэли успевали уйти, захватив с собой несколько ящиков с едой, до того, как до места атаки добирались стражники, но проверить, что находится в украденной таре, удавалось не всегда.  
  
Пару раз Йорвет готов был даже напасть на город или небольшую деревню, лишь бы не видеть больше этих трижды клятых ящиков с репой и брюквой. Он давно уже потерял запал, позволявший ему стремиться в светлое будущее на хлебе и воде — если бы он хотел питаться так, он бы сразу же сдался тому же Роше, уболтав его на тюремное заключение длиной в несколько лет. Йорвет еще помнил вкус сдобы, а потому не желал так сразу отказываться от благ человеческой цивилизации.  
  
Пока пекари Dh’oine в достославном городе Флотзаме пекли булочки и лепешки, знать не зная об опасности, нависшей над ними, скоя’таэли готовились к атаке на ближайший же обоз с провизией, выходящий из ворот. Проинструктированные ориентироваться на запах, эльфы и краснолюды не очень понимали важность грядущего нападения, однако их предводитель в кои-то веки готов был даже пощадить какого-нибудь купца или крестьянина, лишь бы получишь уже, наконец, мягкую свежую булку.  
  
Он устал и чувствовал себя опустошенным и вымотанным этой бесконечной беготней. От уродившейся слишком кислой в этом году вишни остался отвратительный привкус во рту, и даже крольчатина, которую эльф по обыкновению запекал в глубине пещеры на вертеле, вдали от своих сородичей, подгорела и покрылась мерзкой корочкой. И стоит ли эта победа, — спрашивал себя Йорвет, — таких страданий?  
  
По всему выходило, что да. Комендант Лоредо ужесточил порядки в связи с участившимися нападениями скоя’таэлей, и Йорвету не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вместе со своими людьми выслеживать, надеяться и ждать. Он даже согласился помочь убить парочку людских королей из простой ненависти и, возможно, немного зависти: Фольтест и такие же, как он, наверняка отлично питались в этой своей Темерии.  
  
Думать о том, что и сам Лоредо наверняка балуется интересными деликатесами в четырех стенах своей твердыни, Йорвет не желал. Он считал себя вполне зрелым и стрессоустойчивым эльфом и отказывался смиряться со столь низменными чувствами и страданиями, вынуждающими его практически опускать руки. Желудок удалось сломить, лишив волнующих пищевых экспериментов, но дух, жаждущий справедливости и вкусной еды для всех, сломить было уже не так просто.  
  
Многие из его последователей (да что уж там, почти все) тоже были немолоды, однако не проявляли столь вопиющей привязанности к гастрономическим изыскам. Им хватало разнообразных приправ, любовно собранных и смешанных из лесных трав и растолченных корешков, варенья из протертых ягод и сочного мяса попадающейся в ловушки живности. Йорвет же все чаще ловил себя на том, что он готов был отказаться работать на пустой желудок и усесться на каком-нибудь поваленном дереве с флейтой, услаждать хотя бы потребности в высокодуховном времяпрепровождении.  
  
Когда на дороге, ведущей в город, объявился еще один ведьмак в компании Вернона Роше, эльф удостоил их аудиенцией чисто случайно: вместо костлявых, не обремененных ношей врагов Йорвет жаждал увидеть какого-нибудь пухлого пекаря с целой телегой товара на продажу. К сожалению, получил он только метательный нож, просвистевший возле острого уха, да мерзкий осадочек внутри. Идея подговорить Роше и заставить расстаться с булками пришла уже позже, когда время, к несчастью, было уже упущено.  
  
Синие Полоски вместе со своим командиром бурей пронеслись по лесу, сметая все препятствия на своем пути, и засели там, бросив разве что корабль, на котором не осталось ни крошки. Еды как не было, так и не появилось, и даже сомнительное развлечение в лице Роше, бегающего по лесам с мечом наперевес, не добавило в жизнь Йорвета некоей искорки, которой так не хватало. Хотя, признаться, наблюдать за тщетными стараниями врагов обнаружить если не жилища скоя’таэлей, то хотя бы места их привалов, было достаточно забавно. Многие «белки» рвались в бой, некоторые даже ввязывались, но Йорвет предпочитал наблюдать со стороны.  
  
И вот накеры, устроившие лежку недалеко от его любимого малинника, переполнили отнюдь не бездонную чашу терпения окончательно. Не то чтобы командир скоя’таэлей совсем растерял интерес к своему повстанческому движению, но он уже был неспособен поддерживать в себе прежний огонь, руководствуясь исключительно идеологическими соображениями. Все его естество выло в немом протесте, требуя материальных благ, а блага все не приплывали к нему в руки ни на телах врагов, ни сами по себе.  
  
Когда все потеряно, поможет только еда, однако в отсутствие еды все остальное совершенно теряет смысл. Йорвет убивал людей уже без прежнего задора и интереса, даже Роше — и того бросил истекать кровью на лесной поляне, оценив всю бессмысленность сражения. Да, он победил очередного Dh’oine, но потраченные усилия того не стоили, а уж потраченные калории — тем более.  
  
Лето обещал отыскать хоть немного выпечки во время своей вылазки на задание, однако пришел с пустыми руками, к тому же спрыгнув прямо в воду — никакая булка не пережила бы такого, даже без начинки. Йорвет постепенно увядал, становясь все раздражительнее, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он еще не совсем потерял разум, чтобы соваться в человеческий город, да и помнил прекрасно свою последнюю вылазку: виселица, многозначительно поскрипывающая под тяжестью нескольких тел, впечатлила скоя’таэля не на шутку.  
  
Он даже пытался вырастить эту треклятую пшеницу, однако она упорно не приживалась на лесной почве, едва прорастая и сразу превращаясь в полузасохшие сморщенные корешки. Каждая коряга в этом лесу знала о его неудачах, и это совершенно выводило из себя Йорвета, и без того знающего, что агроном из него был не лучший, чем бард из ведьмака. В конце концов, ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как обратиться за помощью к сведующим лицам, раз сотрудничество с флотзамскими пародиями на краснолюдов ни к чему не привело: даже Золтан Хивай становился совершенно бесполезен, если речь заходила о добыче человеческой выпечки.  
  
Выследив среди деревьев нарушителей — вернее, одного нарушителя в лице Вернона Роше — лесного покоя, Йорвет наконец позволил себе побыть хоть немного добросердечным. Не доверяя ведьмакам в вопросах добычи еды, а чародейкам — просто не доверяя, он, недолго думая, припер командира «Синих Полосок» к ближайшему исполинскому стволу, угрожая ножом.  
  
— На что ты готов ради своей страны, Роше?  
  
Блеск в карих глазах Dh’oine позволил Йорвету хотя бы надеяться на то, что ограбить пару-тройку булошных в обмен на жизнь тот не постыдится.

 

* * *

 

 **Название:** Ограбление по-скоя'таэльски  
**Цикл:** Ядрен батон  
**Размер:** мини, 1100 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше, Йорвет, пекарь  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** вдохновлено [вот этим](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9d7bc1212dfd6416ec2f9bd5ebe6cf30/tumblr_mtqwlsw7p71ru0pj9o2_500.jpg) артом

Вернон Роше — взрослый, неглупый мужчина с определенными дневными обязанностями — с трудом мог бы объяснить, какого рожна он забыл на удаленном хуторе по ту сторону леса в компании злейшего врага, этими обязанностями пренебрегая. Ну, положим, не злейшего. В любом случае, ему совсем не нравилось сидеть в засаде в кустах под окном пекарни, пока Йорвет пристально вглядывался, не меняя позы и, должно быть, не моргая, в это самое окно сквозь ставни.  
  
— Ну что там? Он ушел?  
  
— Нет, — сквозь зубы процедил эльф в ответ, не сдвинувшись с места.  
  
— Как тебе вообще удалось меня уговорить? Что за бредовая идея?  
  
— Я пригрозил тебе ножом. Он все еще у твоей шеи, как ты мог бы заметить.  
  
Роше мрачно взял оный нож двумя пальцами за лезвие и поднял повыше. Эльф не терял бдительности, пялясь в окно, однако оружие его постепенно опускалось все ниже и ниже. Это был уже не первый раз, как Роше приходилось возвращать его на место, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свое нахождение здесь.  
  
— Почему ты не мог сходить сюда, мать твою, один?  
  
— Я собирался идти не сюда. Но в вашем клоповнике при свете дня толком не пройдешь, а держать тебя в заложниках до ночи мне не улыбается. Хотя, признаться, заткнуть тебе рот хочется уже сейчас.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь обязательно убью тебя, клянусь. Что с тобой не так, эльф? — Роше закатил глаза и запрокинул голову, уткнувшись затылком в стену. Нож остался одиноко висеть в воздухе. — Почему именно булошная?  
  
— Что хочу, то и граблю. Я загадочный Aen Seidhe, простым человечишкам вроде тебя не понять... О! Вот оно! Вставай, он, кажется, собирается выходить... та-аааак... помыл руки...  
  
— Ты предлагаешь напасть на этого доброго человека?  
  
— Еще чего. Если все пойдет хорошо, его таланты мне еще пригодятся, — строго отрезал Йорвет, наощупь безошибочно находя лезвием подбородок спутника и медленно поднимая руку все выше, пока Роше не оказался вынужден подняться на ноги.  
  
Острие было прижато к его шее столь плотно, что даже огрызнуться какое-то время не представлялось возможности.  
  
— Козел ушастый. Ну, что там? Открывай это сраное окно и покончим с этим.  
  
Отпихнув-таки руку с ножом, мужчина оттеснил недруга в сторону и взялся за ставни, распахивая их. Зал пекарни был пуст.  
  
— Я влезаю.  
  
— Влезай, влезай, — донеслось со спины, и Йорвет подтолкнул его плечом под зад, заставив буквально ввалиться внутрь.  
  
Пока Вернон с руганью поднимался на ноги, этот эльфий сукин сын уже грациозно забрался в окно и огляделся.  
  
— Какое интересное место. А как пахнет...  
  
— Извращенец. Ищи давай, зачем пришел, — Роше фыркнул. — И куда ты предлагаешь все это складывать?  
  
— В мешок, конечно же.  
  
— Позволь уточнить, у тебя с собой мешок?  
  
— Естественно. А иначе что, ты думал, я одену тебе на голову, чтобы ты не смотрел на меня своими умоляющими карими глазами, когда я разрублю под тобой сук и вздерну? — ласково вопросил Йорвет. — Ну, и мясо таскать тоже очень удобно.  
  
Роше только безмолвно закрыл лицо ладонью. Пока он являлся живым олицетворением укора, скоя’таэль успел извлечь на свет неизвестно откуда свой мешок, весьма внушительных размеров и, кажется, с пятнами крови.  
  
— Проверь, что там у него в печи.  
  
Не слушая возражений, Йорвет решительно направился к столу с открытыми ящиками, божественно благоухающими свежей выпечкой. Судя по восхищенному присвисту и глухому экстатическому стону, донесшемуся до не слишком-то острого человеческого слуха, обнаруженные богатства удовлетворили разбойника целиком и полностью.  
  
Роше пожал плечами — ну, с кем не бывает — и приоткрыл заслонку печи, неосторожно схватившись за нее прямо так. Толстая кожа перчаток выдержала испытание, а вот заплатка на среднем пальце — нет.  
  
— Дерьмо собачье!  
  
— Он запекает собачье дерьмо? Вы, d’hoine, совсем ненормальные, что ли?  
  
— Да чтоб тебя! — он уже стянул перчатку и теперь тряс рукой, пытаясь избавиться от легкой боли и чувства унижения. Боль отступала, унижение не торопилось.  
  
— Ради всего святого, заткнись! — зашипев, Йорвет немедленно оказался рядом, вжал острие ножа в бок на уровне печени. — Что там у тебя? Обжегся? Ну лизни и подуй, делов-то, блин.  
  
— Сам ты лизни и подуй, убери свою железку уже, если подраться не хочешь.  
  
Не тратя времени на разговоры, эльф действительно убрал нож и схватил Роше за запястье, опустив его руку в стоящую на столе миску с водой. В воде плавала мука, комочками и пылинками, но та была прохладной и действительно помогла.  
  
— Теперь-то ты заткнешься?  
  
— Ты собрал все? — тон-в-тон ответил Роше, вырывая руку и вытирая о подол, но так перчатку натягивать действительно было гораздо менее неприятно.  
  
Йорвет молча показал полный мешок, набитый настолько, что завязки едва сошлись. И все бы прошло хорошо, вот только, пока они препирались, в пекарню вернулся хозяин булок. Такого рева Вернон не слышал за всю свою жизнь ни разу и как-то сразу понял, что линять надо без препирательств и очень быстро. Они бросились к окну наперегонки, пихая друг друга, задели стол, взметнув целое облако муки, которое только увеличилось, когда подлетевшая от удара в воздух миска с легчайшим белым порошком начала свое падение.  
  
— Я не для того бросил свою банду, чтобы меня самого обворовали, как несмышленного крестьянина! — ревел тем временем пекарь, судя по шуму, разбрасывая по пути за ними мебель и круша все подряд. — Я Ржаной, и я не потерплю воровства в своей булошной! Убью!  
  
Роше выпрыгнул в окно вторым, инстинктивно отклонившись за секунду до того, как внушительный топор врезался в стену, просвистев в нескольких дюймах от его уха. Он вылетел наружу, кувыркнувшись по земле, и успел даже домчаться до забора, когда запоздало обнаружил пропажу.  
  
— О, нет, мой шаперон!  
  
— Да брось ты его!  
  
— Ты сдурел, что ли?! — несмотря на возможную погоню, он схватил Йорвета за грудки и хорошенько встряхнул. — Да как я без него?!  
  
— Уж лучше, чем без головы! Линяем!  
  
— Да нас по нему сразу же опознают! — Роше отпустил невозмутимого эльфа и схватился за голову, выругавшись еще горше от того, что вместо любимого головного убора нащупал там только собственные встрепанные волосы.  
  
— Меня не опознают.  
  
— Я тебя сдам с потрохами, говнюк остроухий, — мрачно пообещал мужчина, оглядываясь назад, на пекарню.  
  
И во взгляде его было столько тоски.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Спустя десять минут они уже бежали, земли под собой не чуя, к лесу, и на этот раз погоня не остановилась на границе хутора. Разъяренный причиненным ущербом и возвращением преступников, Ржаной гнался за ними, размахивая топором, так быстро, что у Роше даже не было времени притормозить, дабы нацепить шаперон на голову.  
  
Слегка порванная и перепачканная в муке ткань шлейфом летела следом, цепляясь за ветки и разрываясь, кое-где, еще больше. А ведь служил верой и правдой, пусть и с несколькими заплатами!  
  
Только когда они наконец оторвались и остановились, загнано дыша, Вернон устало утер пот со лба и попытался вернуть-таки шаперон на положенное место, но на этот раз помешала пятерня, снисходительно и даже как-то по-хозяйски потрепавшая его по волосам.  
  
— Так вот что под ним.  
  
— Надеялся на лысину?  
  
— А может, на косу до пояса? — усмехнулся Йорвет, развязывая мешок. — В любом случае, я постараюсь скрыть, что разочарован. Булочку?  
  
— После такого стресса? Не откажусь. И еще одну. В качестве премиальных. 

 

* * *

  
  
**Название:** я хочу тебя на виселице  
**Цикл:** — — —  
**Размер:** мини, 2172 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше, Йорвет  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** «Погоди, ты что, жалуешься мне на вынужденную голодовку?»

Прочесывать заросли в поисках притаившихся скоя’таэлей Роше было не впервой. В конце концов, его отряд и был создан, как и многие другие, для борьбы с хитрыми и шустрыми “белками”. Кому как не эльфам знать каждый куст и каждый овраг в лесу? Волей-неволей приходилось изучать вопрос, как говорится, изнутри.  
  
Те далекие времена, когда Роше еще не умел вслушиваться в каждый шорох, на собственном печальном опыте пока не узнав, как метко стреляют скоя’таэли и как тихо они передвигаются, давно уже прошли. Командир “Синих Полосок” обшаривал близлежащий к Флотзаму лес планомерно и систематично, изредка сходя с протоптанных тропинок, чтобы углубиться в очередные кусты, густо покрывающие большую часть лесного массива.  
  
Они разделялись небольшими отрядами по два человека на несколько часов, обыскивая лес в поисках ловко сооруженных ловушек, скрытых нор и следов недавнего пребывания разумных существ. Обычно Роше составлял компанию Фенн, однако сейчас для него нашлось гораздо более важное задание, а аргументы вроде “Командир, ну не пойдешь же ты один” не возымели достаточного эффекта, чтобы заставить его присоединиться к кому-нибудь другому. Три человека — это уже слишком много, чтобы застать скоя’таэля врасплох. О том, что один человек — это слишком мало, чтобы защититься, встретившись с эльфами лицом к лицу, Роше старался не думать.  
  
День назад “Полоскам” даже посчастливилось наткнуться на совсем недавно потушенный костерок, прежде чем они сбились со следа. Угли еще дымились, среди почерневших веточек одиноко лежала забытая картофелина, но совсем недавно находившихся тут скоя’таэлей было уже не догнать. Однако Роше полагал это как минимум шагом к победе: они приблизились к местам обитания “белок”, а значит, совсем скоро смогут поймать за острое ухо хотя бы одну из них.  
  
И теперь он был исполнен такой решимости, что даже не сразу осознал всей опасности, в которой оказался, в гордом одиночестве пробравшись сквозь заросли кустарника с одной поляны на другую. Чавкающие звуки, принятые им за пиршество какого-нибудь отбившегося от стаи утопца, стали громче, а глазам открылось поистине пугающее зрелище пожирающего добычу главорака. Или как там называются эти твари?  
  
Имя чудовища волновало Роше меньше всего. Он попятился, опасаясь возвращаться той же дорогой через кусты, чтобы треском ветвей не привлечь к себе внимание. К счастью, совсем рядом зиял темный проем пещеры. С тем же успехом это могло оказаться логово самого пирующего, но вот тварь начала движение, явно насытившись, и Роше, недолго думая, углубился в темноту, стараясь ступать как можно тише и осторожнее.  
  
На проверку темнота оказалась не столь кромешной. Он прекрасно видел в приглушенном освещении, хоть увиденное и не слишком обрадовало. С одной стороны — не он ли сам мечтал обнаружить хоть одну из беличих нор? Вот только именно сейчас, когда за его спиной снова шумно жрал кого-то этот монстр, явно заслуживающий профессионального участия Геральта, Роше совсем не улыбалось оказаться зажатым в тисках врагов.  
  
Он осмотрелся, оценив размеры склада, который оборудовали в своей нычке скоя’таэли. Сундуки, несколько подгнивающих от влажности ящиков, стол, заваленный разнообразной амуницией и оружием. Неплохой арсенал.  
  
Звук шагов гулко раздавался под сводом пещеры, словно сообщая всем и каждому о прибытии гостей. Роше снова остановился, не успев даже подойти к столу, когда услышал скрип натянутой тетивы.  
  
— Не подскажете, как пройти в эльфские руины?  
  
— Прибереги свою слоохотливость до другого раза, d’hoine. Один шаг — и наконечник моей стрелы пробьет твою дурацкую шапку вместе с башкой, — прозвучал мрачный ответ, но Роше ничуть не упал духом. Для того, чтобы отправить в полет метательный нож, ему не нужно было никуда идти.  
  
— Неужто я буду удостоен сиятельной аудиенции? Как жаль, я совершенно не приоделся для светской беседы.  
  
— Мне плевать, во что будет одет твой труп, — фыркнул эльф, но стрелу не выпустил, видимо, намереваясь сначала разузнать что-нибудь. Не на того напал. Уж кто-кто, а Вернон Роше знает, как следует и как не следует вести себя на допросах.  
  
— Так может мне сначала раздеться?  
  
— Не стоит.  
  
Скоя’таэль переступил с ноги на ногу, негромко звякнуло.  
  
— Сколько вас здесь? Как долго ты меня преследовал? — напряженно спросил он, и Роше готов был поклясться, что его нервы сейчас были натянуты точно так же, как и тетива.  
  
— Я бы рад был сказать “Больно ты мне сдался”, но не могу. Впрочем, я ничуть не рассчитывал, спасаясь в пещере от одного чудовища, наткнуться тут на второе. Чем же ты здесь занимаешься один? Полируешь… клинки?  
  
Йорвет выдохнул — облегченно и громко, даже не посчитав нужным скрыть этот вздох — и опустил лук. Роше удивленно приподнял брови, но не стал испытывать судьбу и убрал один из ножей обратно в ножны.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что эта железка поможет тебе победить меня…  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Убрал все, — фыркнув, пообещал мужчина и с неохотой подчинился невысказанному приказу, чувствуя себя не столько безоружным, сколько полным идиотом.  
  
— Так теперь ты, значит, решил преследовать нас лично?  
  
— А то ж. Всегда мечтал поскакать по лесу, величественно продираясь сквозь кусты с полной затаенной боли миной.  
  
— Вступить в ряды скоя’таэлей не предлагаю. Ты будешь… слегка выбиваться, — ядовито сообщил Йорвет, щуря свой зеленый, по обыкновению не выражающий ничего глаз.  
  
— Дурацкая была мечта, мне не понравилось, — Вернон пожал плечами и ощупал шаперон, стряхнув с него пару листиков. — Ты не слишком-то гостеприимный хозяин, эльф. Не предложишь ни присесть, ни выпить?  
  
— Присядешь, когда я буду тебя пытать. Или сразу приляжешь.  
  
— Ты собираешься?  
  
Быстрый взгляд, брошенный им на Йорвета, был слишком серьезен, вопреки словесной перепалке, мало напоминающей беседу двух врагов. Предводитель скоя’таэлей промолчал, но все же покачал головой:  
  
— Не сегодня. Иди за мной.  
  
Махнув рукой, эльф первым удалился вглубь пещеры, где за закрывающей почти весь проход скалой на стенах плясали отсветы от костерка. Трупов в этой части пещеры тоже не нашлось, как и пыточных инструментов, как и окровавленных кандалов. Разве что возле костра валялась какая-то кочерга, но Роше довольно быстро расслабился, решив, что он успеет убить засранца раньше, чем тот накалит железку до необходимой температуры.  
  
— То есть, не все потеряно и выпить ты все-таки предложишь? У меня тут завалялось…  
  
— Что завалялось? — Йорвет так резко остановился, оборачиваясь, что они едва не столкнулись. — Ну?  
  
Роше растерянно моргнул и передвинул поясную сумку вперед.  
  
— Ну, парочка сухих хлебцев, огурец, так еще, по мелочи… скоя’таэльская трофейная картофелина, но ее я бы не советовал трогать, она вчерашняя.  
  
— Ты охотиться или жрать пришел, прости?  
  
— Мне лучше думается на сытый желудок. Не всем же мучать себя целительной голодовкой в надежде достигнуть просветления, — мужчина фыркнул. — Хотя, судя по жадному блеску в глазах, тебе не слишком-то нравится мучать себя.  
  
— Еще бы! — Йорвет горько усмехнулся и снял со спины лук и колчан, уложив на землю в стороне от костра. — На одной великой миссии далеко не уедешь, а в этом месяце даже парочки обозов из Флотзама не выходило. А все этот чертов кейран. Корабли жрет, повозки жрет…  
  
— Погоди, ты что, жалуешься мне на вынужденную голодовку?  
  
— Садись и слушай, а если тебе вдруг придет в голову кому-то рассказать… а впрочем, рассказывай. Тебе все равно не поверят, а я все равно повешу тебя на суку в нашу следующую встречу.  
  
— Вешать — это моя прерогатива.  
  
— О, ты будешь смотреться в петле не хуже меня, — Йорвет обворожительно, иначе и не скажешь, улыбнулся. — Я сказал, сядь.  
  
— Не рановато ли ты начал командовать, эльф?  
  
— Самое время, d’hoine, самое время. Тобой так давно никто не командовал. Нелегко слушать приказы, когда сам постоянно раздаешь их, неправда ли?  
  
— И часто тебе приказывают? — хмыкнул Роше, но на скрипнувший ящик присел.  
  
— Мне — никогда, — с чувством собственного превосходства произнес Йорвет, но человек ему не поверил. — Деньги на бочку. То есть, жратву доставай.  
  
— Это не похоже на честный обмен, — заметил Вернон, вынимая из сумки все свои сбережения, гораздо более ценные сейчас, похоже, чем деньги. Получилась небольшая кучка, к которой тут же потянулась грязная эльфья рука, цапнув хлебец.  
  
— А это и не обмен. Я разбойник и я тебя граблю, Роше. Что ты на это скажешь?  
  
— Тебе нужнее, — честно высказался мужчина, усмехнувшись в ответ на полный возмущения взгляд. — Что, по спинке похлопать?  
  
— Иди ты в гузно к… хм, обычно я говорю “к темерийскому псу”, но в данной ситуации, кажется, это не актуально.  
  
— О да, боюсь, таким зрелищем я тебя сегодня не порадую. Надо было выбирать пытки. Пытки не устаревают.  
  
В молчании Йорвет прошелся по пещере, а после вернулся к костру с небольшим котелком, наполненным не самой чистой водой. Роше молча поворошил дрова, позволяя эльфу самому разбираться с установкой котелка на огонь.  
  
— Н-да, сервис у вас тут не ахти, я скажу, — он цокнул языком, выудил из воды листочек. — Небось и живот часто болит.  
  
— И живот, — мрачно подтвердил Йорвет, усаживаясь напротив. — Мы, Aen Seidhe, живучие. Даже если ты решишь меня отравить, скорее всего, я все-таки смогу повесить тебя на суку.  
  
— В нашу следующую встречу?  
  
— Даже если она состоится через несколько лет.  
  
— Послушай, я все понимаю, но… если все так плохо, что ж ты только сейчас начал об этом думать? Ты убийца и подонок, Йорвет, и в итоге тебя не спасут никакие скоя’таэли и никакие деревья. Люди просто явятся сюда с факелами, сожгут весь твой лес, свяжут, накинут на шею веревку и…  
  
— Ты забыл “изобьют”.  
  
— Что? Ах, да, прости. Память шалит, давно дело было.  
  
— За свою короткую жизнь вы, d’hoine, умудряетесь слишком много нагадить. За этим импровизированным столом собрались только убийцы и подонки, Роше, пусть и не все. Собери я всех — мне не хватило бы целого леса, чтобы заполнить его твоими соплеменниками. Даже если свалить их кучами и оставить истекать кровью.  
  
— Ну все, все. Я понял тебя. Вы продолжаете свою войну несмотря на голодовку. Теперь я заметил, как заострились твои скулы, потускнел от печали глаз, бла-бла. Мне не доставит ни малейшего удовольствия победить немощного врага, но я все же принесу свое удовольствие в жертву, пожалуй. В следующий раз.  
  
Хрустнул огурец. Йорвет пожал плечами, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести по поводу безжалостно испорченного момента.  
  
— Уж не знаю, чего ты там себе напридумывал, но мы не собираемся сдаваться только потому, что нечего жрать. Это лес, Роше, и он может предложить многое тем, кто с уважением к нему отнесется. Ну… еще ведьмак обещал мне немного булок.  
  
— Убийца королей? Йорвет, ты же понимаешь, что он просто пользуется вами, как дешевой рабочей силой? Да вам только скажи: “Я перебью немного d’haine” — и вы тут же побежите устилать ему путь собственными телами!  
  
— У тебя отвратительное произношение.  
  
— Ты не ответил.  
  
— Я понимаю, — наконец подтвердил эльф, не изменившись в лице.  
  
Начала закипать вода, и он бросил в нее горстку каких-то трав и засушенных ягод, покопавшись в мешочке на поясе.  
  
— Всегда с собой компот носишь?  
  
— Это не компот, — отрезал Йорвет и добавил пару слов на Старшей Речи. — Ну, во всяком случае — пока не компот.  
  
Несмотря на долгую историю знакомства и огромное количество общих тем для бесед, они молчали, понимая, что из-за различий в восприятии не смогут найти общий язык. Метафорические баррикады, разделившие этих двоих, вполне ощутимо не давали им увидеть происходящее глазами друг друга.  
  
Компот действительно оказался очень неплох, но ничуть не помог в построении мостов и налаживании отношений. Немногочисленные запасы еды подошли к концу слишком быстро, и Йорвет снова с тоской вздохнул.  
  
— Чем вздыхать, лучше бы выслушал мое предложение.  
  
— Сейчас ты предложишь мне отправиться с тобой в тюремную камеру и жить в тепле и покое, получая неограниченное количество еды? Я еще не совсем спятил, Роше. Я борюсь за свободу, если ты забыл.  
  
— Я предложил выслушать.  
  
— Неужели я ошибся? — едко уточнил Йорвет. — Ну, что ж, приступай.  
  
— Этот твой убийца королей — знатный псих. Если он и приведет тебя куда-то, то либо сразу в могилу, либо ко мне на виселицу. Я бы и рад подождать тебя прямо там, без лишних усилий добившись победы, но посмотреть в синюшное лицо твоего трупа — это не цель всей моей жизни, прости.  
  
— Неужели твой мир не крутится вокруг меня? Какое оскорбление! Теперь мне придется смыть этот позор кровью.  
  
— У меня достаточно врагов и без тебя, эльф.  
  
— Я знаю. Я сам убил некоторых из них.  
  
Они замолчали, вызывающе глядя друг на друга. Взгляд Йорвета был расфокусирован и спокоен, словно он сам прекрасно понимал, что хочет предложить ему человек, но ждал и посмеивался, позволяя ему сказать все самому. Или передумать. Иногда Роше забывал, сколько лет опыта за спиной у его неприятеля и как долго тому приходилось ждать, отчаянно поддерживая остатки надежды на будущее.  
  
Вернон отвел взгляд, покачал головой.  
  
— Сдай его. Сдай его, и мы оставим тебя в покое. Я разберусь с комендантом, вернусь в Темерию и больше не буду допекать тебя своей близостью.  
  
— Ты не в моем вкусе, — хохотнул Йорвет и поднялся, поправляя ремень с трофейными нашивками. — Во всяком случае, не в этом смысле. О, неужели это проблеск надежды в твоих глазах?  
  
— Ты вообще не можешь побыть серьезным? Я предлагаю тебе выход. Ковирская чародейка и Геральт уже положили глаз на кейрана. Подождешь немного — и из Флотзама снова начнут выезжать купцы, тогда ничто не помешает тебе награбить столько, сколько душа пожелает. Только сдай нам убийцу.  
  
Йорвет прищурился, с нажимом провел большим пальцем вдоль носа, очерчивая линию брови, скрытую повязкой. Роше в который раз подумал, что получить такое ранение, должно быть, было охренительно больно.  
  
— Пришли ко мне своего ведьмака. Ты хитрый сукин сын, ты сможешь направить его незаметно. А там разберемся.  
  
Роше усмехнулся удовлетворенно и поднялся на ноги, придержав ножны.  
  
— Что, неужели даже не будешь скучать по мне, когда я уеду?  
  
— Буду, — произнес Йорвет, да так, что не было понятно, шутит он или говорит серьезно. — Но ведь я могу рассчитывать на то, что однажды — не слишком скоро, пожалуйста — ты явишься, чтобы затащить меня на виселицу?  
  
— Постараюсь не сдохнуть до этого момента.  
  
Они не посмотрели друг на друга и не стали задерживаться в пещере. Только Йорвет перед выходом потушил костер и мыском ботинка вытолкнул из него раскаленную кочергу. 

 

* * *

  
  
**Название:** Человек человеку  
**Цикл:** Лоза любви, лиана страсти  
**Авторы:** [feyra](http://feyra.diary.ru/)  
**Размер:** мини, 1565 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Жанр:** драма; предыстория  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Прежде, чем все заверте, случился также ряд немаловажных вещей: например, знакомство. 

Его подвела хрустнувшая ветка. Вернон Роше никогда не был особенным мастаком прислушиваться к шуму леса, зачастую однородному, на его человеческий взгляд, но вот разведчиком был отменным и доверял инстинктам, безошибочно выделяющим из гаммы обычных звуков один, необычный.  
  
То ли Йорвет потерял бдительность, предвкушая веселое, по его мнению, развлечение, то ли просто решил подурачиться, но он сделал последний шаг с недостаточной осторожностью и привлек к себе внимание. В следующее мгновение эльф уже судорожно хватал ртом воздух, будучи прижат к исполинскому корню какого-то векового древа так, что стоять приходилось на мысках, а дышать — через раз.  
  
Роше ослабил хватку, убрал свободную руку с рукояти ножа и укоризненно уставился на недавнего преследователя:  
  
— Идиот. Помереть с честью вздумал?  
  
— Тебе не победить меня, dh’oine, — получив доступ к живительному воздуху, Йорвет снова принялся зубоскалить.  
  
Он поднял руку, слабо обхватил запястье соперника, позволил пальцам забраться под рукав, нащупывая в глубине, за грубой кожей коротких перчаток, кожу человеческую. Роше многозначительно приподнял бровь, но руку на всякий случай не убрал, оставив за собой право превентивных мер по отношению к чересчур прыткому нынче скоя’таэлю. Для недоедающей «белки», вынужденной скрываться в лесах, Йорвет был уж больно наглым и цветущим.  
  
— Ну и что ты собирался делать, если бы удалось застать меня врасплох, позволь спросить?  
  
— То же, что и в прошлый раз.  
  
— Какой такой про... ах, тот раз. Неужели тебе недостаточно невинных жертв, чтобы связывать их и осыпать бранью? Или никто после меня так и не смог дать достойный отпор?  
  
— Ну, что я могу сказать? Ты навсегда в моем сердце, — прозвучало угрожающе и немного жутковато, в сочетании с мрачной подрагивающей ухмылкой, застывшей на губах Йорвета.  
  
Роше убрал руку с его горла, вместо того придержав за плечо, и вопросительно посмотрел.  
  
— Эй? Все в порядке?  
  
— Да. Теперь да, — скоя’таэль кивнул и сделал единственное, чем еще мог удивить собеседника в этот день: улыбнулся.  
  
Как показалось Вернону, благодарно.  
  
— Жаль, что не удалось тебя оглушить, — легкомысленно признался Йорвет.  
  
Он поднял руку, прикоснулся ею к груди Роше поверх нашивки, чуть сжал пальцы, впиваясь в плотную ткань.  
  
— В прошлый раз у тебя получилось лучше.  
  
В прошлый раз, когда Вернон Роше не послушался своих инстинктов и оказался в малознакомом лесу совсем один, чтобы встретить там своего нового врага.  
  
Сейчас Йорвет смотрел на него напряженно, пристально, подойдя почти вплотную, и ждал, с поистине вековым терпением считая удары сердца, гулко отдающиеся в его ладони.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Зимний лес всегда был куда безопаснее и приветливее любого другого. Многие чудовища прятались по норам до весны, впадали в спячку, свернувшись среди прелых листьев и перегноя. Рыхлый снег скрадывал звук шагов, позволял заметать следы и читать чужие.  
  
Вот неглубокие эльфские с плоскими подошвами (наверняка белкам чертовски холодно зимой), вот человеческие, рифленые и глубокие, кое-где утопающие по щиколотку, а вот пробежался какой-то зверь, оставив отпечатки широких кошачьих лап.  
  
Это Вернон Роше успел разглядеть за секунду до того, как сзади его с неожиданной силой огрели по затылку чем-то тяжелым и он потерял сознание. Если бы Вернон Роше не валял дурака и слушал свои инстинкты, он бы успел среагировать и уйти с траектории атаки, но он был слишком занят поистине поэтическими мыслями о снеге.  
  
Новоявленный командир Синих Полосок слишком поздно осознал, что эльфские следы пересекаются с его собственными там, где он только что прошел — и обернулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли слежки. Скоя’таэль наверняка посмеялся над ним презрительно и был совершенно прав.  
  
Роше не был удивлен, обнаружив по пробуждении, что его руки крепко связаны за спиной. Да и пробуждение вышло не из приятных — схвативший его скоя’таэль, видимо, устал ждать, пока пленник очухается, и со всей своей беличьей дури отвесил звенящую в ушах пощечину.  
  
— Просыпайся, dh’oine, никакой чести в том, чтобы убивать спящего, — требовательно прозвучало над головой, и Вернон открыл глаза, удивленно уставившись на говорившего.  
  
Эльф. Не молодой и не старый, как и все они, с таким же красивым, уродливо кривящимся от злости лицом. Со шрамом, тянущимся почти от уголка губ и скрывающимся под красной повязкой, занавесившей пол-рожи.  
  
— Йорвет, — почти выплюнул Роше, но увидел только торжествующую улыбку на губах эльфа.  
  
— Да я никак знаменитость? Самое узнаваемое лицо на всех плакатах?  
  
— Сложно не узнать, — буркнул Вернон. — С таким увечьем.  
  
Скоя’таэль резко наклонился, цепкие пальцы впились в подбородок и челюсть, да так, что аж зубы клацнули.  
  
— Хочешь такое же? — прошипел эльф, и Роше явственно рассмотрел свой будущий приговор у него в глазу.  
  
— Предпочитаю зарабатывать собственные.  
  
— А ты наглый.  
  
Йорвет отпустил его, снова отбросив на землю, и брезгливо вытер руку о стеганку. Вернон наблюдал за ним, уже успокоившись и обстоятельно просчитывая детали своего будущего побега. Эльф не знает, кто он, и не знает, что он умеет. Он даже не догадался спутать и ноги, видимо, надеясь на свой лук и предполагая, что жертва далеко не убежит.  
  
Но что, если жертва нападет?  
  
— Вы, dh’oine, необычные существа, — разглагольствовал тем временем скоя’таэль, расхаживая по небольшой полянке, судя по местности, далекой от дороги, по которой Роше забрел в лес и где так бесславно и так удачно попался. — Мерзкие, но необычные. Вы убиваете и грабите других, но преследуете тех, кто убивает и грабит вас.  
  
— Это справедливо.  
  
— Да неужели? — снова вызверился Йорвет, но ближе не подошел, продолжая топтаться на расстоянии, видимо, давая возможность побежать и распрощаться с жизнью трусом и дезертиром.  
  
— Да, — уверенно подтвердил Роше, спокойно встретив немигающий яростный взгляд эльфа.  
  
Он не был уверен, но, кажется, скоя’таэль совсем по-звериному приподнял верхнюю губу в оскале прежде, чем броситься в атаку.  
  
Вернон был вполне готов к такому повороту событий — кипящий от гнева эльф просто не мог среагировать иначе — и отбросил его ударом ноги в живот. Лука за спиной у Йорвета он не заметил — видимо, отложил в сторону, пока перетряхивал его сумку — но короткий меч болтался у пояса.  
  
Это была бы заведомо неравная и бесполезная драка, если бы Вернон Роше не был тем, кем он себя сделал за какую-то горстку лет, брошенную ему богами и провидением, словно зерно курицам. Он не успел ударить в третий раз, а от второго Йорвет уклонился, дернувшись в сторону, и сразу же ударил сам — наотмашь, скорее от злости, чем от желания убить. Хотел бы убить — убил бы еще там, на тропинке, которую недавно перебегала какая-то большая кошка.  
  
Роше отлетел в сторону, не обращая внимания на зуд во второй щеке, но безошибочно нащупал за спиной свою распотрошенную сумку и рукоять ножа в ней.  
  
Ему удалось вскочить, отпрыгнув в сторону, и короткий меч прошил воздух в шаге от него. Ножны с ножом поддались с трудом, упали в снег. Скоя’таэль ударил повторно, сердито зашипел, когда противник вдруг начал отступать бегом, лишь бы подальше. Ничего удивительного — мало кто встал бы под меч, не имея ни малейшего шанса защититься.  
  
— Ты не убежишь, — мрачно пообещал эльф, в выпаде почти дотянувшись до груди Роше кончиком меча.  
  
Но тот и не собирался бежать. Он вообще никогда не убегал. Несколько глубоких царапин — небольшая плата за свободные руки, а нож — тоже неплохое оружие, если знать, как с ним управляться.  
  
— С ножом против меча? Серьезно? Вы, dh’oine, только и знаете, что дохнуть под нашими клинками.  
  
Йорвет мог бы гонять его по поляне еще долго, если бы не глупое стремление поболтать, которое он не считал нужным подчинить, сражаясь с очередным человеческим червем на своей дороге жизни.  
  
Когда Вернон выбил у него меч и набросился врукопашную, силы наконец-то стали равны.  
  
Эльф был ловчее, но не сильнее — он бил, стараясь ударить побольнее, но все еще не собирался нанести смертельный удар. Роше же ничего не сдерживало, его приказ звучал четко и ясно: прикончить Йорвета и его банду зарвавшихся остроухих. Поэтому, когда из носа скоя’таэля хлынула кровь, он не остановился, чтобы дезориентировать его и вырубить, а ударил снова. Скользкий от крови кулак впустую проехался по скуле, а эльф ухватил его за волосы и с силой макнул лицом в снег, заставив зажмуриться. Щеки оцарапали мелкие веточки, по веку мазнул какой-то лист, а после второго удара в ушах слегка зазвенело.  
  
Он сумел бы вырваться и уже сгруппировался, чтобы оттолкнуться от земли при новом ударе, но Йорвет вдруг дернул его в другую сторону, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Пальцы крепко, до судороги, вцепились в волосы, и секунду они смотрели друг на друга — одноглазый эльф со съехавшей набок повязкой и человек со снежной маской на пол-лица и кровью из рассеченной брови, заливающей глаз.  
  
Скоя’таэль что-то выплюнул на незнакомом Роше наречии и прижался к его лицу, растапливая снежинки и пачкая кровью.  
  
Вернон готов был поклясться, что почувствовал поцелуй.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Он и сейчас его чувствовал — мягкое прикосновение губ, обыденное для эльфского общества, как он предпочел думать, чтобы не ломать себе голову лишний раз. Йорвет не двигался и ни к чему не призывал, но Роше отчего-то чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным.  
  
Он потерялся уже пару дней назад, когда они пересеклись почти случайно и не сделали то, что должны были — снова. Или же он потерялся еще тогда, четыре года назад, когда они впервые друг друга не добили. Роше смылся, бросив врага приходить в сознание, как он объяснил потом другим и себе — потому, что, как ему показалось, приближались другие «белки». Быть утыканным стрелами — то еще удовольствие.  
  
Сейчас же он неохотно пошевелился, признаваясь в необходимости делать что-то, и шагнул вперед, так, что Йорвет оказался между ним и причудливо изогнутым корнем какого-нибудь наверняка священного, конечно же, древа. «Слишком близко», — вопил фальцетом инстинкт, но Роше был готов ко всему: вплоть до того, что он попался в ловушку и сейчас ему в спину, прямо между лопаток, вопьются от пяти до двадцати пяти стрел.  
  
— Где были твои скоя’таэли?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тогда. Где были тогда твои скоя’таэли? — настойчиво повторил он. — Тебя ведь нашли почти сразу? Я слышал их.  
  
Йорвет понимающе усмехнулся и хищно, опасно приподнял верхнюю губу, словно в оскале, а не ухмылке.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тогда Роше сдался и закрыл глаза, чувствуя на лице влагу и талый снег, а на губах — чужих — привкус крови.

 

* * *

  
  
**Название:** Так, чтоб в итоге мы проиграли оба  
**Цикл:** не оттрахаю, так отпизжу  
**Размер:** мини, 1102 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Йорвет|Вернон Роше  
**Категория:** преслеш  
**Жанр:** драма, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** парный фик; сцена отсутствует в каноне  
**Предупреждения:** мордобой  
**Краткое содержание:** «Йорвет пытал и убивал людей, потому что знал, что точно так же по ту сторону баррикад пытает и убивает эльфов Вернон Роше».

  
_А победы просто не существует._  
_Ну, по крайней мере — не для меня._  
_Я попал с рождения в сказку злую,_  
_Здесь судьбу не принято изменять._  
  
_Безрассудно криком срывая голос,_  
_Ничего не сможем восстановить._  
_Твой доспех с узором из синих полос_  
_Только лучше смотрится весь в крови._   
  
  
Безнадежность давно стала его вечной спутницей. Борясь за то, что получить уже не сумеешь, рано или поздно свыкаешься с недостижимостью своих первоначальных целей. Йорвет боролся за свободу своего народа, потом — не только своего народа, а в итоге обнаружил себя у разбитого корыта, вынужденный начинать борьбу заново.  
  
Не стоило верить расчетливой стерве. Скоя’таэли никогда не были армией, это был и оставался эльфский сброд, поднявший оружие ради собственного будущего, которого их пытались лишить. Шансы на победу у регулярной армии были куда как выше, но Йорвет не был согласен сдаваться так скоро. К ним присоединялись новые последователи, они становились все более жестокими и злыми — настолько, что в какой-то момент даже он сам начал забывать чувство надежды, которое раньше вело его в бой. Он шел к цели, но больше не знал, что будет делать, когда достигнет ее.  
  
Йорвет пытал и убивал людей, потому что знал, что точно так же по ту сторону баррикад пытает и убивает эльфов Вернон Роше. Человек-цель, человек-смерть, который гонялся за скоя’таэлями вот уже несколько лет, постепенно став для своих врагов чем-то вроде бессмертной опасности вместе со своими “Синими Полосками”.  
  
Немногие эльфы под началом Йорвета вообще вспоминали о Роше, но сам он помнил — не потому, что питал особенную ненависть именно к этому человеку (в конце концов, многие его соплеменники подпортили сопротивлению жизнь гораздо сильнее), но потому, что Роше был некой константой в его жизни. Неизменной величиной, постоянно маячащей на границе. Йорвет следил за ним, как за поплавком, принимаясь за активные действия только тогда, когда с места сдвинется шахматная фигурка, на его личном игровом поле обозначающая никого иного как командира темерского специального отряда.  
  
Эта проклятая страна вызывала в нем исключительно желание перебить всех, вырезать под корень, проходя по дороге, вымощенной костьми и черепами, в светлое будущее. Потеряв надежду на скорое освобождение, скоя’таэли стояли на перепутье вот уже несколько лет, упрямо огрызаясь на атаки, и мало кто тешил себя надеждами, что они выживут, если сдадутся. Слишком много зла причинили они людям в ответ на такое же точно зло, слишком злопамятны эти недолговечные существа. Йорвет ненавидел людей. Ненависть эта кипела внутри, не находя выхода, до тех пор, пока его кулак впервые не врезался в лицо Вернона Роше.  
  
Если существует на свете сила, способная превратить разумное существо в зверя, то именно она в какой-то момент стала завладевать Йорветом без остатка. Он терял, неотвратимо выпуская из рук все новые и новые возможности, он связался с ведьмаком, поняв, что в одиночку его “армия”, состоящая из восторженных и немощных, не добьется ровным счетом ничего.  
  
Когда в его лес вторгся Вернон Роше, по-хозяйски расхаживая сначала по окраине, а после и в глубине, что-то дрогнуло внутри, лопаясь, словно последняя струна, удерживающая от падения в неизвестность.  
  
Не по наслышке зная, что такое поражение, раньше Йорвет никогда не терял надежду и теперь понемногу сходил с ума от необычности ощущений, желая только с воем схватиться за голову и вырвать все эти мысли, прорастающие лианами, остановить гниение, поглощающее его собственные устои, всю его жизнь.  
  
Столкнувшись со своим единственным заслуживающим внимания врагом под сенью теряющихся в вышине крон, он сделал единственное, что мог: напал на него. Роше, видимо, отбился от спутников и был один, или же у Йорвета окончательно помутилось в голове, а болты человеческих арбалетов уже утыкали его спину. Но он не чувствовал боли, как и сомнений, и бросился в атаку первым, с силой замахнувшись мечами.  
  
Роше давно уже оставался для него недосягаемым островом, огромным каменным идолом, высящимся в неспокойных водах. Если Йорвет не знал, куда идти, он шел к нему, расталкивая всех на своем пути, чтобы проторить себе путь в том, что теперь он называл жизнью. Он сходил с ума, но не с пути, лишь теперь подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы столкнуться со своей вехой лицом к лицу.  
  
В ушах, не давая расслабиться, слышался только сбивающийся с ритма стук сердца, а Йорвет захлебывался в крови, стекающей из разбитых губ и носа. Лицо саднило, но это было даже приятно: он отвык от боли, забыв о ней с тех самых пор, как потерял глаз. Как символично было бы потерять теперь и все остальное.  
  
Сбивчивым шепотом он обещал: “Я уничтожу тебя”, неспособный услышать ответ, но Роше отвечал ударами. Йорвет чувствовал в нем ответную ненависть, чувствовал отчаяние, охватившее командира темерского спецподразделения еще, наверное, в тот час, когда его темерскому королю вспороли глотку, как быку на скотобойне. Роше и сам, должно быть, с удовольствием вспорол бы глотку врагу, хоть его руки и не дрожали, пока он держал лезвие у его горла. Роше и сам, должно быть, думал об этом, решаясь, пока в бешенстве не отбросил свой меч и они не покатились по земле, сцепившись, как накеры за кусок мяса.  
  
Две стороны одной палки, остро наточенные колья, единственное предназначение которых — вонзиться поглубже в грудь, пробить мягкие ткани и органы, сломать кости, прежде чем выйти из спины. Йорвет стал оружием своими силами, а Роше сделали таковым, но суть оставалась неизменна: они оба не могли существовать без насилия, без войны, без битвы, увлекающей эльфа — к заветной цели, а человека — к руке, держащей нити его марионетки.  
  
Йорвет давно не чувствовал боли, ледяная свежесть этого ощущения была практически в новинку ему. Он сплевывал кровь, но она все не останавливалась, а голова гудела от удара о дерево. Содранные костяшки пальцев оставляли грязные разводы на амуниции, одежде и коже, пачкая их, как первая кровь девушки пачкает простыни. Йорвет захлебывался собственным смехом, но никак не мог успокоиться.  
  
Избитый, обессилевший, но живой. Ему нравилось это состояние — необычное, болезненное, опустошающее. Очищающее. Словно вошел в огонь, чтобы потерять все, остаться обнаженным и беззащитным перед всем миром, наконец бросив нелепые клинки, оттягивающие своей тяжестью руки. В этом он отличался от Роше. Тот мог продолжать борьбу — пусть и за другую страну, другого короля. Тяжело переживая потерю родины, он не терял себя в паутине этих нелепых совпадений, в темноте выискивая что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться.  
  
Йорвет цеплялся за неприятеля, распухающими едва способными сжаться пальцами схватившись за ремни на его груди. И теперь он стоял на коленях перед врагом, разбитым лицом прижимаясь к его животу, чувствуя, как чуть выше ходит ходуном грудная клетка, потому что он был повержен.  
  
Слезы — удел женщин, стариков и детей. Йорвет полагал себя стариком, но не смог бы сейчас обнаружить на своих щеках иной влаги, кроме крови. И пока он чувствовал на своем затылке пальцы Вернона Роше, зарывающиеся под грязной тканью повязки в волосы, он точно так же сжимал, через боль и судороги, кулаки на его груди.  
  
Загривок царапало, дрожа в непослушных пальцах, лезвие ножа, словно Роше сам не был уверен, смерти ли ему хочет. 

 

* * *

  
  
**Название:** Такие, как я, из пепла не восстают  
**Цикл:** не оттрахаю, так отпизжу  
**Размер:** мини, 1361 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше|Йорвет  
**Категория:** преслеш  
**Жанр:** драма, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** парный фик; сцена отсутствует в каноне  
**Предупреждения:** мордобой  
**Краткое содержание:** «На самом деле, Роше не нужны были никакие инструменты, чтобы пытать».

  
_А победы просто не существует._  
_Ну, по крайней мере — не для меня._  
_Я попал с рождения в сказку злую,_  
_Здесь судьбу не принято изменять._  
  
_Безрассудно криком срывая голос,_  
_Ничего не сможем восстановить._  
_Мой доспех с узором из синих полос_  
_Только лучше смотрится весь в крови._

  
  
Порядок и правосудие должны были существовать, даже если ты один полагал их таковыми и боролся, впустую разбивая лоб о закрытые двери в нелепой надежде добиться цели. Цель смеялась из-за стен, говорила на старом наречии, забытом столь многими. Роше впустую сжимал кулаки и мечтал увидеть его на виселице — связанным, побежденным, с темными, словно от слез, кругами под глазами. Роше мечтал увидеть своего врага у ног, униженным и умоляющим о пощаде, но за столько лет так и не добился ничего нового: Йорвет ускользал туманом меж пальцев, всякий раз оставляя своего преследователя ни с чем, и кусты смыкались, покачиваясь, за ним.  
  
Темерия пала в тот самый момент, как погиб Фольтест, и Роше не питал особенных надежд на ее счет. Он мог сколько угодно преследовать убийцу своего короля, по пути отлавливая и вешая скоя’таэлей десятками, если не сотнями, но даже это не помогло бы ему сохранить целостность своей страны. Того и гляди — опомнятся ближайшие соседи и нападут, разрывая привычную карту в клочья и присовокупляя к своим владениями порядочные куски. В лучшем случае — оставят столицу с клочком прилегающих к ней земель, назвав княжеством. Как Дол Блатанна. Точь-в-точь…  
  
Роше бесился, не в силах изменить что-либо, хватался за каждое подвернувшееся дело, яростью и бранью отвечая на каждый укор. Он уже опустился до того, чтобы пререкаться с рыбаками, и не представлял, насколько низко еще сможет пасть.  
  
Он не мог быть “Темерским псом” безо всякой Темерии. Все менялось.  
  
Роше хотел увидеть этого эльфа на виселице, увидеть, как конвульсивно дернутся его ноги в последний раз и как ослекленеет единственный оставшийся целым глаз. Каждый раз, представляя себе эту картину, он чувствовал нервное возбуждение сродни сексуальному, но понимал, что теперь, когда его страны уже практически нет или же скоро не будет, единственным мотивом для убийства Йорвета стала месть. А месть принято подавать холодной.  
  
Мясник и убийца, не понимающий собственной жестокости, достоин самого изощренного отмщения за отнятые жизни.  
  
“Ты заслуживаешь умирать долго и болезненно, эльф. Как твои сородичи. Под пытками”, — говорил он про себя, подливая очередную порцию вина в кубок. Да, именно так. Вне зависимости того, повлияет ли это как-то на исход войны, однажды — очень скоро, если повезет — Роше поймает своего врага и сделает то, что должен. Они сталкивались уже, сцепившись рогами, как два козла на шатком мостике, протянутом над бездной, но он не решился вцепиться в это обезображенное лицо голыми руками.  
  
На самом деле, Роше не нужны были никакие инструменты, чтобы пытать.  
  
Когда он был маленьким и глупым, а унижения и побои еще только начинали превращать его из перепуганного щенка, делающего лужи от каждого окрика, в клыкастую гончую, будущее представлялось настолько далеким и беспросветным, что к нему не хотелось даже стремиться. Фольтест подарил ему все, от звания и отряда до его собственного “я”, потому что раньше ничем, кроме имени да крепких кулаков, Вернон Роше не обладал.  
  
Теперь он практически вернулся к началу, разве что отряд все еще был при нем, готовый идти за командиром в огонь и воду, чтобы, возможно, сгореть или утонуть. Они были такие же отчаянные, эти ребята — до того, как поступили на службу — и эта решимость, готовность рискнуть всем, так их сплотила.  
  
Сейчас Роше пил, даже когда принимал ванну в борделе, лишь бы заглушить собственные мысли. В деревне за стенами он видел геральтова эльфа, благоухающего алкогольными парами, как заправский пьяница. Тот тоже что-то глушил. Чем ближе становилась необходимость принятия решения, тем сильней Вернон замедлял шаг, не желая не только заглядывать в пропасть, но и приближаться к ней. Оттуда, казалось ему, веяло смрадом и разложением, а значит, на дне валялись тела таких же недоумков, как он.  
  
Сидя во Флотзаме, как рысь в засаде, он мог рвануть в какую угодно сторону. Его целью было поймать в первую очередь убийцу королей, а уже потом — убийцу простых смертных. При помощи Геральта он даже, возможно, сумел бы избавиться от обоих, не боясь положить жизни подчиненных в сражении против ведьмака и полечь самому. Вернон Роше за долгие годы работы привык отстреливать и вешать эльфов, а вот поднимать меч на столь крупную рыбу ему доселе не приходилось. Все чаще казалось, что пруд раньше был мелковат.  
  
Йорвет — о, как славно звучало в его мыслях имя, словно высеченное на надгробной плите — не пытался спрятаться и переждать бурю, хотя пора бы уже. Отчаяние не сумеет никуда увести, пока не превратится во что-то большее, во что-то, жгущее ладонь изнутри, когда прикладываешь ее к груди.  
  
Каждый раз, раскаленным прутом прижигая пленным скоя’таэлям бедра и животы, подпаливая на открытом огне пятки, аккуратно вводя иглы под ногти или оставляя глубокие царапины и раскрывая их края в стороны, Роше представлял на месте каждого весьма определенного эльфа. Определеннее было просто некуда. Поймав себя на мысли, что он уже готов вырезать несчастным по глазу из простого садизма, не в попытке выведать информацию, Вернон отложил все свои лезвия и крюки и прекратил пытки. Все равно ловить эту дичь придется в ловушку.  
  
Роше был кем угодно, но не садистом, иначе он бы просто не выжил и превратился бы в какого-нибудь сбрендившего маньяка, прикрывающего именем закона свои злодеяния. Какой бы жестокой ни была порою его работа и каких бы кровавых решений она ни требовала, раньше он не получал удовольствие от мыслей о том, как раздробит кому-то ребро.  
  
Но он все чаще слышал вдалеке флейту, бродя в тщетных поисках следов по лесу, и этот звук, словно стальная нить — кожу, задевал его чувства до крови.  
  
Говорят, все эльфы красивы, как на подбор, что сама природа рождает их такими, олицетворяя их глубокий и светлый внутренний мир и отличая тем самым от людей. “Чушь собачья”, — думал Роше, но все чаще возвращался в своих мыслях к лицу врага, которое мог уже воссоздать в памяти досконально, до последнего острого изгиба шрама, изуродовавшего лицо. Этот шрам, пожалуй, полностью отражал внутренний мир Йорвета, убийцы, садиста и насмешника. В отличие от него, Роше никогда не пытал никого просто так.  
  
Он хотел начать. Он готов был начать, потому что для этого эльфа в его жизни всегда найдется личное место, темная тесная комната, заполненная жарким воздухом и паром от жаровни с углями. Для этого эльфа в расписании Вернона Роше всегда найдется место для пыток.  
  
Когда они впервые столкнулись в реальном бою, насмерть, до последней капли крови, он сначала недоумевал — как же так, ведь он должен был поймать этого сукиного сына, предать справедливому суду, продержать в застенках несколько месяцев и потом повесить? О чем он думает, пытаясь разрубить его пополам, наседая со всей своей простой человеческой силой, грубой, неизящной атакой?  
  
Йорвет упал под напором наземь, но все еще подставлял под удары клинки. Его повязка была распорота, а длинная царапина, словно перечеркнувшая шрам, кровоточила, но Роше этого казалось недостаточно. Он не хотел пометить, он хотел смять, уничтожить, разорвать на куски, четвертовать, потому что отчаяние внутри него уже мутировало, став горячей яростной злобой, способной смести любые заслоны на своем пути, лишь бы добраться до желаемого.  
  
Это не была ненависть. Это чувство было ближе к обиде и похоти, потому что только они так жарко полыхают, расцвечивая всю жизнь в алый, кроваво-красный, словно отблески пляшут на стенах. Вернону было, на что обижаться, но его старый-престарый одноглазый враг, к несчастью, в этом нисколько не виноват.  
  
Он вонзил меч в землю чуть сбоку, в последний момент смазав удар, с ужасом глядя на свои руки. Во взгляде Йорвета плескался такой же звериный страх, словно он был загнан в капкан, но не мог отгрызть себе лапу, а топор охотника уже летел на него со свистом. Расширенный чернильный зрачок отражал свет, но в нем не мелькало алых отблесков — значит, все в порядке.  
  
Роше схватил его за ремень, пересекающий грудь, вздернул на ноги, с силой ударив по лицу. Без замаха. И надо было бы скрутить его, обезвредив, и волочь с позором в город, но они не прошли бы через весь лес, а значит, приходилось решать сейчас. В воздухе уже чувствовался смрад разложения, и бездна жадно урчала, разверзшись у него под ногами.  
  
Он медлил, и Йорвету этого хватило, чтобы вырваться и подхватить с земли лук. Порванная тетива осталась в его руках вместе с обломком изящно вырезанного плеча, а накинуть импровизированную удавку на шею и сдавить — дело нескольких секунд. Из горла вырвался хрип, и в глазах потемнело, но Йорвет только тяжело дышал и дрожал всем телом от ярости или пережитого страха, или всего вместе, но не спешил сдавливать горло сильнее, чтобы закончить весь этот фарс.  
  
Тетива царапала обоим руки, скользила, не давая как следует схватиться.  
  
Йорвет мягко, успокаивающе, почти ласково говорил что-то в самое ухо на своем языке. 


End file.
